Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi
by Otaku Prince
Summary: This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. This story is a blend of Toaru Majutsu no Index and other stories and games. This is 90% TAMNI and 10% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Lots of OOCs, super strong Touma, A world war with magic and science and level 5 no. 6 revealed, all in RA3 world. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Rescuing the Psionic Queen

Hello good day everyone… This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 1: Rescuing the Psionic Queen

"Let's see what this book has to offer," said the hyperactive guy wearing a bandana on his forehead.

"Neeh, that book is nothing but a little history of the world," the blonde girl responds.

"Let's see"

"Let's see"

"Let's see"

1947 – Academy City was founded by Chairman Aleister Crowley.

"Well that was quite lame. Nothing just that statement?" the blond girl complained.

"Shut up! I'm reading here!" the bandana-wearing person responds. After reading about the founding of Academy City, he then skimmed and scanned the history book for some important details in history. He then ignored those unnecessary parts about it.

Then…

2000 – The war between the Soviets and the Allies had begun.

"Now this something!" the bandana wearing man said.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" the spiked hair man approached him.

"Ahh, this is nothing, just looking at a history book." The bandana-wearing person smiled.

"O-Ok" said the spiky haired boy.

2004 – The Empire of the Rising Sun declared war to the Soviets and the Allies.

"The Empire of the Rising Sun – then that means…"

"That's us… Japan you dumbass!" the brown longhaired girl enlightened the boy.

"Wow, I don't know that! Hahaha!" the bandana-wearing guy said.

"Idiot!" the brown longhaired girl said.

"I see, so I'm an idiot. But, well, SUCH TRIVIAL STUFF LIKE WHETHER I'M SMART OR DUMB IS UNNECESSARY! I DON'T HAVE TO MIND!" the bandana-wearing man said. The brown longhaired girl remained silent.

"Now, to continue!"

2005 – The Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun has all been defeated by the Allies.

2009 – The Future Tech Scandal

"Future Tech Scandal, hey you there, can you tell me what was the Future Tech Scandal was?" the bandana-wearing man asked.

"Hey, I have a name you know and my name is…" the gekota loving maiden was suddenly interrupted by the bandana-wearing guy.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well… O-Ok!" the gekota loving girl said.

"Well, about the Future Tech Scandal, I think it was about… the… yeah the sigma harmonizer!" the gekota loving girl said.

"Ah, the sigma harmonizer, Well, at least thanks to that dreadful piece of weaponry, we can now move freely without worrying the prying eyes of the allied army." The blonde girl said.

"And then to continue…"

2010 – the Japanese revolt was suppressed by the Allies.

2011 – the Dakota base incident

"Yuriko Omega has escaped detention, destroyed the Allied Army and Navy based on the area and escaped." The bandana-wearing man read the statement describing the Dakota incident aloud.

"Yuriko Matsui huh!" the spiky haired guy said.

"Wait, do you know her?" the bandana-wearing man said.

"That incident happened 4 years ago. Until now the Allies has no idea about the details concerning her. And yes, I do know a little about her." the man with a rhinoceros beetle pet said.

"How did you that man?" the bandana-wearing boy asked him.

"Of course, he knows that you idiot!" the albino man shouted in front of the bandana-wearing man.

"Our mission is to get number 6." The albino man added.

"Hey Kamijou-san, no. 1 is acting rude in front of me again." Said the bandana-wearing guy.

"Don't bother him that much, Sogiita-san. Is just feeling tired, that's all."

"Why did you bring a book here in the fuckin military plane?" The albino man said.

"Because its fun to read books Accelerator, that's all." Sogiita said.

And yes that group was riding a plane bound for South Korea. Their target was Yuriko Matsui and her location: Somewhere in South Korea. Who were they?

Well, they are the 8 level 5s of Academy City, some if not the most powerful humans who lived the earth in the present age. They are the following:

Sogiita Gunha – the best gemstone in the world

Yuriko Matsui – the psionic war veteran

Shokohou Misaki – the mental out

Mugino Shizuri – the meltdowner

Misaka Mikoto – the electric princess

Kakine Teitoku – the Dark Matter

Accelerator – the number one

And finally Kamijou Touma, the one who wields the power much more powerful than all the 7 espers combined yet no one knows how his power works and what kind of power is it, earning the nickname number zero.

Right now, they are flying over the skies of Tsushima strait. Their only objective is to bring the girl back to academy city. But they are not the only one who is targeting number six.

Somewhere in the South Korean coast adjacent to the Tsushima strait:

"This is bravo - two, we have landed safely in the beach." A soldier wearing an odd suit said.

"This is alpha – one, confirmed, we have successfully landed into the beach no hostiles yet detected." A soldier carrying a monitor of what seems to be a GPS said.

"Charlie – three to Alpha one and Delta four, we have found the target. Bravo – two, call command to send in air, naval and satellite support." The man in gray uniform wearing googles called out the Special Forces located in the area.

"Roger that" Bravo two agreed.

"Charlie three, this is Sagittarius niner-one. Warning: Proceed with caution; she is not a normal human. I repeat she is not a normal human."

"Roger that Sagittarius niner one." The man in gray uniform said.

"_Hmmm, do you think you can capture, think again!"_ A female with pigtails smirked.

Thirty minutes later:

"Sir we have reach the target area! Opening cargo bay door in 3 minutes! Prepare for paradrop." The pilot made an announcement through PA system.

"Damn, right now?" Shokohou complained.

"This is going to be fun!" Sogiita walked closer to the cargo bay door without even wearing a parachute bag.

"Hey are you going to be fine with that, Sogiita-san?" The spiky haired boy asked him.

"Kamijou-san, don't worry about me, I can deal with myself. How about you, are you fine without a parachute bag?" Sogiita asked the boy.

"Don't worry about me, I can fly you know!" Kamijou starts to concentrate a very large mass of his power into his back.

"Yo, Imagine Breaker, are you sure with that! Where about 15000 meters from sea level, and you may end killing yourself? Hey, don't die out there you bastard, you still owe me a fight." Kakine clenched his fist in front of Touma.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll be fine." The Master of the Imagine Breaker replied.

"My Prince, can I ride at your back?" Shokohou asked Touma with a big smile in her face.

"Well, are you sure about this Shokohou-san?" Touma asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Shokohou said.

"Hey what are you two doing!" Misaka asked.

"I'm riding Touma-kun's back? I can't fly you know!" Shokohou replied. Misaka then gave her a parachute bag. But, Misaki didn't accept the bag.

"I don't want to rely on such kind of bags. They may not function properly. The only thing I can rely here is my Touma!" Shokohou then hugged Touma in the back.

"What you want a fight Mental Out?" Misaka asked number number five.

"Oh I see, you're jealous aren't you? About the challenge? Sure! Anytime and anywhere. How about now, Electric Princess…?" Shokohou challenge the number three.

"Hey you fuckin bastards, stop fighting over there! The hatch is about to open. Hey you fuckin hero, can you please stop you're girls in fighting each other?" Accelerator asked Touma.

"Hey, they're not my girls you know. Hey Shokohou-san, come here, you want to ride my back, right? Touma said.

"Hai!" Shokohou answered leaving Misaka clenching her fist.

"Your such an idiot, you know that Kamijou-san!" Mugino said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever…" Kamijou looked at Mugino with an eye to eye contact, earning a blush from the Meltdowner.

"Hahaha! I see! I see, so the weakness of the great Meltdowner here is Kamijou!" Kakine teased the two.

"Why you!" Touma then clenched his fist.

"Hey easy there bro." Sogiita said.

After Sogiita's statement, the Cargo Bay Door opened up, revealing the dark blue sea below them.

"Oh, its finally open, well see you guys." Sogiita then used his pressure creation to propel himself through the sky.

"Ok! Good bye guys!" Kakine then jumped next. He opened his wings made of dark matter and fly away into the sky.

"You're not going away without me!" Accelerator then jumped off the airplane. He then reveals his white angelic wings as he fly away into the sky. Then beside Kamijou, there was an intense electrical outburst.

"See you down there, Touma." Misaka jumped off the plane. After jumping off the plane, electricity then appeared throughout her body, creating a magnetic field around her that interacts with the magnetic field of the planet, giving herself the ability to fly.

"Stop showing off yourself, Electric Princess!" Mugino jumped off the plane after Misaka. She then used her meltdowner like an engine to propel herself through the sky.

"Hey Touma! They're quite awesome. All of them can fly. Only I don't have the ability to fly here. Say, Am I pathetic Touma?" Shokohou asked Touma.

"You're not pathetic, Misaki-san, remember that?" Touma then smiled at her. Shokohou then embraced the man with her full force.

"Thank you, Touma!" Shokohou smiled.

"Misaki-san, brace yourself… were going to fly!" Touma then jumped off the plane. After they reach some distance from the plane…

"Misaki-san, are you ready?" Touma asked her.

"Yes, Touma-kun!" Misaki answered.

After that conversation, Touma then begun to glow. After that, a pair of large magnificent reptilian wings appeared on his back. "Brace yourself, Misaki, were going to fly at mach speeds." Touma warned Shokohou.

"Hai, Touma!" Shokohou then embraced Touma with all her might. Then a large sonic boom followed by a large sky quake shocked the skies. The force created by Touma's wings was so powerful that it knocks away Sogiita who was flying through the sky using his pressure creation.

"Mach 5 - As expected of the man known as espers among espers, you're just too powerful for us to handle, Kamijou Touma.!" Sogiita laughed while flying through the sky close to the speed of the sound.

Meanwhile back on the ground, almost ten thousand men under an unknown organization stormed a certain beach of South Korea.

"Commander, we have successfully surrounded the target."

"Good! now subdue her." The commander ordered his troops.

"Yes sir!" the soldier in the front ordered.

"_Damn there's so many of them. I can't keep up with the defense." _The girl in pigtails is in the middle of nowhere is fighting an army.

"Charlie Three to headquarters, we request aerial support!" the man in gray uniform said.

"Headquarters to Charlie Three – confirmed! You are now authorized to use the Athena system and Cyro system." A man answered his call.

"Affirmative!" The man in gray uniform answered.

"You hear that man, we have now authorized access to Athena weapon system!" the man in gray uniform shouted.

"Charge!" The man in green uniform ran with their guns to their target.

"Charlie Three! This is headquarters send in the coordinates!" The man in the radio asked.

"Affirmative! Sending coordinates!" the man in gray uniform said.

"_Shit! I can't keep this up! I'm dead if they decide to fire an Athena on me!" _the girl on pigtail said.

"You have 150 seconds before Athena will blow that place to thy kingdom come!" the man on the radio said.

"Yes sir!" the man in gray uniform said.

"Pull out! Pull out! Package on the way! Artillery division, continue on giving the target some suppressive fire!" the soldier in gray uniform said.

"_The soldiers are pulling back! But the artillery is pressing me down. I can't move! Wait it can't be!" _the girl with the pigtails said while looking up into the sky!

"90 seconds before detonation! Continue on pressing the target down." The soldier in gray uniform cried out.

"_Is this the end? Hmm, in the end I failed to live like a high school girl!" _The girl with the pigtail hairstyle looks down into the ground while holding up her shield.

"45 seconds before detonation. Artillery give the target your best shots!" the man in gray uniform happily smiled in front of the radio thinking that there objectives is now at hand.

"_I think no one is gonna come to save me! Perhaps this is really my end. Perhaps it's time for me to pray! I think this is the end of my life," _the girl with the pigtail hairstyle started to lower down her hands trying pray to god!

"20 seconds before detonation!" the man in gray uniform screamed into the sky!

"_No! It don't want to die! I don't want to die! Someone please save me!" _Suddenly the force wall around the girl with the pigtail hair expanded three times its size.

"13 seconds before detonation!" the man in gray uniform stared down into the battlefield through satellite real time video feed.

"_Some please help me!" _The girl with the pigtail hair cried out!

Suddenly the battlefield was rocked with a powerful sonic boom followed by the skyquake. Then a strong gush of winds sweep its way across the battlefield. Then there was a loud roar, a roar of as if a great beast.

"Touma, we don't have much time, we have less than 13 seconds to save Yuriko from the Athena system!" Shokohou said.

"Ahmm, Misaki-san, how much power does this weapon have." Touma asked.

"_Hoy! Electric Princess, this me Mental Out! How much does power does the Athena weapon system have?" _Shokohou asked Misaka through long-range telepathy.

"What an ATHENA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Its about 50 to 75 times more than a regular lightning bolt…" Shokohou then cut off the telepathy between her and Misaka.

"Ahmmm, Touma-kun, Misaka said it's about 75 times more power than a regular lightning bolt." Shokohou said.

"Alright then, let me finish this job." Touma raised his head into the sky. With that, large amounts of pure energy came out of Touma. It then formed the head of a great beast. "Let me take care of it!"

"_What is this? What kind of power is this?" _Yuriko was mesmerized by the sheer power and presence that was concentrated in the area.

"5 seconds before detonation" the man in gray uniform said, dazzled by the spectacle that came with the skyquake and the roar of something big.

"3 seconds" the man in gray uniform said.

"Touma, are you sure about this!" Shokohou asked the boy!

"Yes, now brace yourself Misaki-san! It's going to be a little bumpy now!" the boy said.

"1 second" the man in gray uniform screamed.

"Here it comes!" The heads of the beast unleashed a powerful roar with huge beam of pure energy out into the sky! The beam of light was so bright; the night was turned into day for a few moments! At an altitude of 5000 meters, Touma unleashed his power upon the Athena satellite weapon.

The roar and the beam that was unleashed just moments ago were too powerful for any manmade weapons to keep up. In the end, not even the mighty Athena cannot stop the beast from having its objectives done! Now one of the Athena satellites was destroyed!

"What was that?" the man in green uniform asked.

"I have no idea!" the man in gray uniform said over the radio.

"SUPER AMAZING PUNCH!" Suddenly a loud scream was heard in the sky in the direction of the artillery division.

"Sir, Sir, This is Kilo eleven artillery division! A young man is attacking us and has destroyed most of our machineries. No wait noo…." The transmission was suddenly cut! "What the hell is happening?"

Then another wave of attack came into the battlefield. This time this attack is composed of strange beast followed by strange explosions. Less than 2 minutes, the Juliet ten and Hotel nine was crushed by the attack done by an esper. The attack was so fast they didn't have enough time to call Charlie three!

"What's wrong with all of this people! One that can stop the Athena! One can obliterate an entire artillery division and one can annihilate an entire division." The man in gray uniform was horrified by the chain of events that was unfolding before his eyes.

But that was not the end of it. Coming in from the south, an object that looks like an angel was rapidly closing in to the area. Immediately the airforce that was deployed in order to capture Yuriko Omega, was intercepting the angel like being. The dogfight didn't last for 3 minutes. Everything from vindicators, apollos, migs and harbingers where destroyed. Almost in an instant, the invaders of unknown affiliation lost control of the sky. "Hmmm, well that was pathetic!" Accelerator said to himself while looking down at the burning wreckage of warplanes falling down from the sky.

"I really, really mad you know?" a girl was standing alone in the sky. "He is just too dense! He is a complete idiot!" With that cry, clouds then started to form in the area! "YOU IDIOT!"

A loud scream was heard in the area. The soldiers began to wonder what she was talking about. Even Touma who was flying above the girl wonder what was that all about!

But when the soldiers looked backed up in the sky again, they were in for a surprise. The calm night was changed. Then a second or more later, lightning bolts then rained down into the Earth, electrocuting anyone who was misfortunate enough to be caught on its path.

After that rain of lightning, a bombardment of particle beams began to rain down on them. In the end, 90% of the armed force that was recruited to capture Yuriko Omega was decimated by an unknown group.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the man in gray uniform cried out. What remained of that army was in total disarray! They failed! Their mission was a failure.

Between the lines:

"Are you alright?" A spiky haired boy asked the girl with a pigtail hair and wearing a sailor's uniform.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Ahmmm, me? I'm Touma Kamijou – and I'm an esper, just like you, Yuriko Matsui. Nice to meet you!" The spiky haired boy said.

"_My psionic shield, it's not working but how?" _Yuriko was panicking why her powers were not working.

"Hey, Yuriko-san, if you wonder why you're psionic abilities was not working, that's because Touma-kun here has the ability to negate everything with his imagine breaker." Shokohou approached to the battened Yuriko.

"How? How did you read my mind?" Yuriko asked.

"Simple, it's because I'm Mental Out and I can access or gain control of all types of brains except Touma-kun. His defenses are excessively strong for me to handle. By the way my name is Shokohou Misaki." The blonde girl smiled in front of her.

"Hey hero, let's go before more of those fuckers stormed this place." Accelerator said.

Then Touma picked Yuriko up and carried her on his arms. "Shokohou, you can ride at my back if you want!" Touma smiled at her.

"Yes Touma!" Misaki agreed with the proposal made by Touma with a blush on her face.

"Uhmm, excuse me but what are you doing? Hey where are you taking me?" Yuriko asked to the spiky haired boy with a little blush on her face.

"To your new home of course!" Touma answered her directly.

"Ahmm, I don't have a home. What exactly do you mean about a new home?" Yuriko asked.

"To Academy City!" Touma answered the girl. "So Misaki-san and Yuriko-san, brace yourselves… were going back to Japan!" And with that a large reptilian wing appeared on Touma's back. Moments later, the group of disappeared into the horizon.

-End of Chapter-

Sorry for my little story. I just want to write stories about my favorite animes and games that's all. And also I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot structure. For those who have read my story, thank you very much for reading it.


	2. Chapter 2: Touma's Past

Hello good day everyone… This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 2: The Mystery Behind Touma's Past

**Part 1:**

"Where am I?" the girl wearing a sailor uniform asked.

"Am I in that dreadful facility again?" she asked. While wondering about her present location and whereabouts, someone entered the room. Knowing the sudden intrusion into the room, she then put all her sensors into high alert.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry there young lady!" the frog face doctor smiled. "You're in my hospital now, don't worry you're safe here! I'm just here in your room to check if your finally awake."

"Hospital! What am I doing in a hospital?" the girl asked. Then she started to remember everything that happened last night, the night when she nearly lost her life.

"Amm, Where am I?"

"You're in Academy City!" After hearing the word Academy City, she then remembered a boy who was flying faster than the speed of sound, faster than any conventional fighter planes last night through the skies as if he was a mighty serpent gifted with wings.

"Wait, where is he?" the girl asked.

"If that spiky haired boy that are talking about, then he was just here a while ago." The doctor said.

"I see! I-I forgot to thank him for saving my life." The girl said.

"By the way, Yuriko Matsui, what are you going to do now?" the doctor took a glance on the psionic queen. "I know you still bear a grudge against the scientist the turned you into like this!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" the girl answered.

"Is that so? Then, what do you want to do now?" the doctor asked her again.

"I think I'm going to live here for a while." The girl answered again.

"Well then, see you later girl! I still have many patients to attend." The frog faced doctor then leaves her in the room.

"Just who was that boy last night? How could he be so powerful? If even single handedly fend off and destroyed one of the Allies Athena satellite network. I need to know him?" The psionic queen finally went back to sleep.

**Part 2:**

Somewhere in Academy City, the City of Science, a boy was aimlessly wondering the city. As always, his right hand, the hand that made him unique was also the same hand that brought him misfortunes in a minute-to-minute basis. He maybe the esper among espers but still the strings of fate and the flow of fortune towards him were kind like bad – very, very bad. Just after visiting the hospital where Yuriko, the girl that he rescued just a night ago, he already encountered many misfortunes. Just after he went outside Yuriko's room, he accidentally stepped on something slippery in the floor that he slipped down and fell from the staircase. After a few check-ups, when he finally managed to get out of the hospital, he accidentally, again, stepped on a dog's chew toy. Moments after that, the dog chased him through the city until he reach a certain park where a certain vending machine and a certain bench was located.

"So you're finally decided to show up here idiot?"

"What do you want, biribiri?"

Sparks began to show up on the girl's face. "How many do I have to tell you that I have a name? AND MY NAME IS MISAKA MIKOTO!" The girl then unleashed a powerful lightning bolt into the boy.

"Stop that, you could kill me with those kinds of attack you know?" the spiky haired boy said.

"Kill? I can't even managed to scratch you idiot?" Mikoto said to the boy.

"Am I that strong Mikoto?" The boy asked the girl. He thoughts then started to fly to a place in his mind who knows where.

The girl was shocked. Mikoto blushed heavily! This is maybe the fourth or fifth time this boy said her name ever since they met. But her happiness soon began to fade. When she looked at the boy, she then realized something is bothering him.

"Hey there, Earth to Touma! Earth to Touma!"

"What do you want, Biribiri?" Touma asked her again. A nerve suddenly snapped on a certain girl. But when she was about to strike Touma with another barrage of lightning bolts, Touma stared at the girl with sad, lonely, cold and deep stare. Mikoto then kneeled to the ground looking at the boy.

"Say, can you share to me whatever you are thinking there?" Mikoto asked him.

"About my thoughts?" He then looked at the girl who was kneeling beside him. "Wait a second, why are you kneeling in front of me? Do you want to ask me a favor or a help or something?"

The girl blushed heavily. She realized then that she was doing something embarrassing in front of the boy. Almost in an instant, she jumped off and stood up on her own two legs. "I-I-I do-don't k-know…" the girl said.

"_Why am I like this? What's happening to me?" _Mikoto asked herself.

"Are you alright there?" Touma asked.

"Y-y-yes! I-I'm f-f-fine!" The girl said.

"If about my thoughts that you want to know, I want to tell you that…" the boy was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

"SAY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR LIFE WAS BEFORE THAT INCIDENT HAPPENED!" Mikoto said.

"Hey, why are you interrogating me like this? By the way, why do want to know my past?" Touma asked her.

"Be-Because, I want t-to help y-you!" the girl said to him.

"Don't worry about me! I can help myself!" the boy said to the girl. Touma stood up and started to move away from Mikoto!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mikoto screamed at the boy!

"What do you want?" the boy asked her again.

**Part 3:**

"I want to challenge you again! If I can beat you, you will have to tell me everything about your past." Mikoto put her hands into her pockets. She picked up some coins and threw them into the air.

"_This idiot isn't the type of guy of fights some meaningless battles like this. I know he will not fight me over this…" _Mikoto's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the man actions.

"If I win, stop digging into my past!" Touma clenched his fist. A blue outline immediately surrounded his body. The electro princess was simply shocked.

"What are you hiding, Touma!"

"It's none of your business!" A dragon immediately raised its head into the sky. A majestic set of wings grew from his back. He then flapped his wings and fly up into the sky.

"You know duels are not allowed inside the city." Mikoto asked him.

"Then why did you challenged me in the first place." Touma asked her back.

"Be-because I-I want to you more!" The electro princess stared at the Imagine Breaker. Mikoto unleased a strong magnetic field around her body. With a small jump, she propelled herself into the sky, all thanks to the magnetic field of the entire planet and hers.

"I… Im sorry if I don't trust people that fast. We just met a few months ago!" Touma said.

"Then trust me YOU IDIOT!" The weather around Academy City began to change. Huge arcs of lightning revolving around came out of Mikoto, heating up the atmosphere around them and forcing the air around her to create a low-pressure area. Cloud immediately formed around her. A storm was born!

"Why are you showing me this?" Touma asked the girl.

"I'm going to beat you!" the girl cried out her strong words. Above her strong winds howled over her. On its center, a huge electrical energy began to form.

**Part 4:**

"Interesting, it's power is a thousand time more powerful than she culd actually control, maybe this girl could be… Well, I wonder what would you do, Kamijou Touma! Hmmm, I should continue to observe the two of you!" said by the man who was floating upside down inside a tank who was watching Academy City with prying eyes.

**Part 5:**

"Touma! I win!" Mikoto declared to herself.

"Its to early to say that, Mikoto!" Touma immediately fly close to Mikoto who was channeling a lot of energy into the cloud.

"Mikoto, I trust you! But, I don't want anyone to carry the burden, the resentment and the guilt I am carrying right now on my shoulders." Touma smiled.

Mikoto was left frozen up in the sky. Touma then fly down back into the Earth!

"Hit me with all you've got!" Touma screamed at her from the ground.

"You a-a-a-as-asked f-f-f-for t-t-this!" Mikoto then unleased a great lightning bolt. The lightning bolt has a voltage hundreds of billions of volts. It's too powerful that its enough to fry all electrical appliances all over Japan. But, as soon as it appeared, the bolt of lightning disappeared. What's left in the ground is the unscathed Touma who was raising his right arm into the sky!

"Let's stop this Mikoto!" Touma walked away with head held low looking straight down into the ground.

"Wait Touma!" Mikoto screamed!

"You know what Biribiri, I don't want anyone around me to suffer anymore! If I have the power to save someone from ones darkness, then I shall do it, even if my enemy is the entire world!" Touma stopped on walking and faced the girl behind him. Mikoto blushed heavily to the scale of coolness Touma is exhibiting to her.

Then the spiky haired boy looked at the girl who was panting heavily in front of him. He then looked at her serious eyes. _"Why are you doing this?"_

"Touma, I-I-I will not stop!" the girl befind him stood up. Electricity quickly appeared around the girl. Then bolt after bolt of lightning struck the boy.

"_Is it really alright if I tell her about my past?" _Touma asked himself.

"Yes, it will be alright Touma, stop hiding there and tell me!" rods and spears that were made of iron duct instantly surrounded the boy at all directions.

"_I guess I should tell her. It's a complete waste of time if I don't tell her plus she will stop at nothing just to know my secret. Haaaaah! How troublesome! Fokouda!" _the boy said to himself.

"You win, Biribiri! I'll tell you a little thing about me!" The electric princess looked at the boy closely! She then walked close to the boy.

**Part 6:**

"I once did a great crime, and there's no way for me to repay all those sins! I killed a lot of people when I was still 7 years old. That's why… That's why… I will…" suddenly a certain girl hugged him tightly.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here a story just like mine, do you somehow know something the Chiba incident! The electric rain of Chiba?" a certain girl asked him while crying.

"Yes and that incident caused the allies to win the Battle of Yokohama because most of the Imperial Japanese superweapon facilities were damaged along with the entire city because of the thunderstorm." Touma said.

"Yes and sad to say I caused it! It's because my father was killed by a stray bullet." Mikoto kneeled down to the ground while in tears. Touma then sat down in the ground looking at the eyes of No. 3 and wiped her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Mine is the Nagasaki incident, the great firestorm! I mercilessly killed… a lot of soldiers, women, men, the elderly, and even the children. It was the time when the Allies attempted to capture Kyushu but instead, because of the rage, anger, sorrow and suffering; my powers were awakened and in less than 2 hours, nothing was left standing on Nagasaki, not even a single ship of the Allied and Japanese fleet was left floating and not a single aircraft dared to come close to Nagasaki…"

"the reason why the Allied accept the conditions given to them by Japan and Japan surrendered to the Allies without too much resistance!"

"Yes!"

"Wow, we have a lot in common after all!" Mikoto offered herself her hands to him. Out of nowhere two mental inference came in to the area. It came from two espers who were broadcasting out there telepathic powers and tuned in to any humans inside there range and even control them sometimes if they wished too.

Then two civilians walked in to the area.

**Part 7:**

"Hey, Touma-kun – this is Mental Out!" a female who was controlled by No. 5 approached to them.

"Hey girl, this is me Yuriko!" another female who was controlled by no. 6 walked in to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"It's simple, because I heard your thoughts No. 3. I also heard Touma's statement through you! That's why I use this girl to talk to the two of you!" Shokohou said. "And what are you here No. 6?" she asked.

"I followed the stream of thoughts that were flowing in the air. I want to know what is happening in the city. It seems a battle took place here a moment ago." The girl said.

"Hey Touma my darling, don't worry, if regrets and guilt bothers you, just ask me! Don't worry I also have an incident of mine, the Kukono incident, the town of genocide!"

"The suicide! I remember that, it was when everyone inside an entire countryside town committed suicide." Touma said.

"Exactly, and I was the cause of it. I lost control of my mind after I lost my mother when she committed suicide because my father was killed in the defense of Yokohama! After my mother died, suddenly I can control everyone's heads. Because of grief, I simply commanded all of them to die! Until now, I still cannot forgive myself about.." Shokohou was suddenly interrupted when Touma placed his finger into the mouth of the girl she was controlling.

"Stop it! I don't want you to remember such a horrible past." Touma said.

"Alright! If you say so… Touma!" Shokohou replied. The girl that was controlled by Shokohou then looked at the other girl that was controlled by Yuriko.

"By the way I am Yuriko Matsui, the psionic queen! I never thought there were stories like mine that exists here in this city." The esper said. "My case was I flattened down an entire town after my family was shoot and massacred by the communist rebels during a Communist coup de etat 15 years ago!"

"I guess I'm not the only one who has been carrying a lot of burden and guilt in my shoulder," the spiky haired boy said.

"I know this might be a little awkward but… but… can all of you be my friends?" the Psionic Queen asked.

"Yes, so are we all friends?" Mikoto asked.

"I guess so!" Shokohou answered.

"I want to try this out so yes!" Yuriko answered.

**Part 8:**

"Yes, why not?" Touma answered. He then looked back and waved his arms. Touma then walked away from the scene. Mikoto on the other hand was still puzzled about Touma account about Nagasaki! Something is missing in Touma's answer.

"Hey, No. 6, do you really know what happened in Kyushu that day?" Mikoto asked.

"Not much, but what I know is that three-quarters of the Japanese Army, Navy and Air Force was destroyed. The entire Allied/Soviet invasion force was totally annihilated. In just one night, 1 to 2 million people presumed died and until now there are still 8 to 9 million people that were still missing. Only less than 500 to 700 people survived that night. And 90% of them was not on normal mental condition. Only a few first hands testimony accounts were gathered and the three governments hide those evidences from public. That's all I know!" the Psionic Queen said. The two girls who were listening the girl was dumbfounded at what she said about a certain spiky haired boy.

Between the lines:

"Misaka Mikoto – a girl who can summon a storm!"

"Kamijou Touma – a man who negates esper and magic power."

"I have to keep an eye on this two. Both of them are exceptionally powerful. This is going to be interesting." Aleister smirked inside his hair.

"Plus, Yuriko Matsui, she is one promising child. It looks like she capable of doing the same skills as Mental Out, only Mental Out can do it in a larger scale. I'll be also keeping an eye on this one." Finally the man continue on his planning.

Somewhere in Europe, after a great scandal created by the Russians, a certain company stood up to repair itself.

"Academy City, the city of 2.3 million and home to the world's most advanced technologies. What do you think about this?" a man wearing a black suit asked.

"What do I think about Academy City? I think their just pest, pest that should be eradicated in the near future." A man seating in center of a round table said.

"Academy City is not that simple to defeat and you know that!" a man seating on the side of the round table said.

"Yes! And have you heard about that small incident that happened between our troops and our enemy which seems to be esper in origin." The man added.

"Don't worry about those things, my friend." The man who was seating on the center of the round table said. "We have a powerful ally after all."

"And who is that!" the man asked.

"You well know that later." The man who was seating on the center of the round table disappeared.

"Here we go again!" a lady who was part of this committee said.

"What is that guy talking about?" A man asked. No one answered him. Moments the later, all of the members who take part of a certain meeting in Europe disappeared.

End of Chapter.

I hope you guys like it! This my second update! Again I'm sorry about the bad grammar! I think English is my Achilles Heel!

Anyway Thank you for reading my story. Have a nice say everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Mission

Hello good day everyone… This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 3: Next Mission

Part 1:

District 7 – Inside the windowless building

"Now that we got no. 6 already, I think we should strive forward to our next goal!" a man who's face wasn't revealed spoke to the man who was floating upside down inside a chamber.

"Our next goal… well, I can't argue with that! Militarily, we have recovered must of our weapons technology and amassed the necessary amount of force required to become a world power again!" another woman in kimono and with her face covered with a black cloth spoke to the others. The other man in the screen began to massage his chin and look away from them.

"No, we need one more thing! The people of this country will not move until they don't have their religious leader with them!" another man in complete military uniform stood up and spoke his point. All of a sudden, a man wearing a monk uniform clenched his fist and hit the table.

"Hey don't say something like to the crowned prince. If I hear another blasphemous word coming from your mouth, then I will become your opponent!" the monk ease himself up and sat back on his chair.

"Hey! Hey! Come down you guys. Don't you have manners to de aggressive things like that in front of a lady!" A woman spoke back on the screen.

"Hmm! Stop blabbering you monster. Tch! Lady huh?" the monk expressed his disgust on the woman who just talked before.

"You want a fight you old monk?" the lady challenged the monk into a fight.

"Why not?" the monk asked back to the woman on the screen.

"Stop that already! If you want to fight, you go and fight somewhere else. Don't waste my time! I have more important things to do you know!" the man who was floating upside down in chamber said. 'So, what should we do?" he asked.

"Let's do the greatest jailbreak in history!" a man wearing a military uniform said.

"You are quite the aggressive man, general?" the man floating in a tank said.

"This is for the empire after all?" the general said. "Now, can I ask you a favor, Aleister?" the man asked him.

"If you want to use Academy City's forces, then your welcome. And besides, it will be entertaining to watch puny human emotions turned into bloody warfare once in a while." The man floating in tank answered him.

"Ok, well, I gotta leave now, I have an army to prepare." The man in military uniform then disappeared out into the blue. Slowly, all the others began resigning there post and turned off there comlink. Finally only one man was left behind, floating upside down inside a tank.

"Let's see, what are you going to do, Tatsu!" the lights inside the building began to disappear. Now, not even the man floating inside a tank was nowhere to be scene!

Part 2:

District 7 – in a certain dormitory

As usual, no one is there. He is just alone, with no parents to care for him here. Before this, he only has his classmates Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu as well as his little teacher Komoe are his only emotional pillars. However, today is different. He has three new friends; all of them are the three female level fives in Academy City.

Now with nothing to do he lay down into his bed looking at the ceiling. But the events 10 years ago was still fresh into his mind. His parents being killed, he killing everyone on sight with no remorse and entire armies together with the city was destroyed to the point that anyone has the right to say that the entire settlement was erased from the face of the Earth, with only its ruins left to prove that a city once existed.

But something disturb his weary mind from remembering that apocalyptic day. It was his small phone, which was lying near his head. He was thankful about his phone for disturbing him from his train of thoughts. But when he opened he was apparently shocked when he read the message. His message said:

"Kamijou Touma, you are called by the chairman and the board of directors. Everything you need have already been arranged. You have to pick them up in locker 325 at no. 4 exit. After that, wait for the others to arrive! That's all!"

"Fokouda!"

Part 3:

No. 4 Academy City Entrance – Exit Station

"Fokouda" The man utter those words in disbelief as he picks up his goods in his own locker. After he picked up his goods from his locker, he stood there and waits as what the text message said. Then, a man wearing a black suit wearing a sunglass approached to him.

"Are you Kamijou Touma?" the man asked the spiky-haired boy.

"Yes, what do you want?" Touma made a one-step backward and looked at the man in front of him with a serious glare at him.

"Don't worry Sir, I am here to pick you up. I am one of the Anti-Skill with level A clearance." Touma ease himself up and relaxed. "Now Mr. Kamijou, please follow me."

The spiky-haired boy followed the anti-skill agent. Moments later, he found himself standing with the man outside the walls of Academy City. First he noticed a lot of vehicles and military personnel dressed in there military uniforms. After that, he noticed six familiar individuals and a girl who barely knows. In total, there was eight espers there.

"Oh, it is you again," a white haired albino walked close to him.

"Hey there Kamijou, so are your part of this mission too, cool – can we have our fight while we are going to our mission" a bandana wearing guy screamed like hell in front of the spiky haired boy, but as always the boy always ignored him.

"So what do you think are we going to do next, rescue someone? This is frustrating, why that man does always asked as to do is dirty jobs?" the brown longhaired girl said.

"Well, I don't mind as long as I have Touma-kun beside me, I don't really care about it at all," the blonde girl said to the spiky-haired boy.

"Get your hands off of him!" the short hazelnut color hair girl said while complaining to the blonde girl who was clinging on the spiky-haired boy's left arm.

"_Oh my, are jealous my dear new friend?"_ the blonde haired girl telepathically spoke to the girl who has blue sparks arching over her head.

"So this is what it feels to have friends?" the girl wearing a sailor uniform to the spiky haired boy.

"I think so!" the spiky haired boy answered.

While the group of seven espers was talking near an antipersonnel tank, a man wearing a military uniform with a sign of the Japanese Imperial Flag, a symbol that was technically illegal and was banned by the puppet government that was installed in Japan, on his right shoulders approached to them. When they noticed him, the group immediately alerted themselves, thinking what kind of message or what kind of request is he going to ask to them.

"Are you the seven espers that were said to help with the joint operations between Academy City and the Loyalist Army?" The man asked.

"Joint Operations – what do you mean by that?" Mugino asked.

"What are we going to do?" Touma asked.

"You mean you don't know?" the man asked them. The all of them except Misaki and Yuriko nodded their heads.

"By the way, what do mean by loyalists? Are you some sort of rebel?" Mikoto asked.

"So the seven of don't know about it after all. Well, let me explain to you what are we – then I'm going to tell you what you are going to do once we reach Yokohama Naval Base." The man said. "Now follow me then, time is of the essence."

Part 4:

The seven espers then entered the customized personnel carrier. After that, they all went off leaving Academy City.

But this voyage was not you're regular voyage. The carrier was escorted by 7 Tsunami T-2 Tanks, 5 Steel Ronins, 4 Mecha Tengus, 4 Jet Tengus and a battalion of archer maidens, imperial warriors and rocket angels. It was one hell of a convoy.

"Wow, is this what they call an army?" Touma asked.

"Well, technically yes!" the man said. "But that's only a fraction of real size of the loyalist army.

"Wow. That is simply amazing!"

"Indeed" the man replied.

"Now, in relation to our work, what is the loyalist army and all of this stuffs?" Mikoto asked.

"The loyalist army is what remains of the once glorious Imperial Japanese Army. Although we are only the fraction of our former original size, we have the technology to support our expanding army." The man said.

"Well that is something." Touma said.

"The former Japanese Empire once stretched from the frozen north of the Karafuto and Chishima Islands to the north, to central China in the West, to the islands of Hawaii to the East and down to Indonesian Islands to the south. But now, what remain of that glorious empire were the entire Kanto plains, Kyoto region, and Nagano region."

"I never really knew such things were happening today in Japan." Sogiita said.

"That's because Academy City is an autonomous region of Japan and Japan doesn't have any control to Academy City. In order to avoid any involvement in that war, Academy city choose to make its students ignorant about that war to avoid any nationalistic urges inside the city to happen." Shokohou said.

"How did you know all of that blondie?" the man asked.

"I am Mental Out – Academy City's no. 5 – Shokohou Misaki." Misaki introduces herself in front of the military man.

"Shokohou Misaki – your name seems to be very familiar to me… Wait I know you, you are the one that caused…" Suddenly the man was interrupted by the strong and powerful glare by Misaki.

"I wonder what would happen if I take over your mind and order you to commit suicide!" Shokohou bluntly said those words in front of that man. The man immediately felt the chills running down to his spine while imagining the fear that the sinister look by no. 5. Fear then started to conquer him when he remembered the full extent of the report that he received almost 10 years ago from a certain town that happened to have its citizens all died.

"Don't worry there Sir, if Misaki-san is going to do anything to you, I'll stop her!" Touma tap the head of the military man. A loud sound that sounds like breaking glass was suddenly heard. Finally, the man was back on his senses. Touma then gave a reassuring smile to the man.

"Jeez, don't do something like that unto others Shokohou. It's pretty bad you know?" Touma scolded Shokohou.

"I'm sorry Touma-kun." Shokohou lowered his head.

"Can I ask you something boy?" the man asked.

"What is it?" he replied.

"What did you do to stop something like that?" the man asked.

"Simple, I just negate and stop whatever she has done to you." He said.

"Touma-kun is the only person in this world who can stop me without even breaking a sweat. Out of the seven of us present here, he is by far the strongest esper so far." Shokohou said.

"Wait something is coming!" Misaka the stood up and alerted everyone about the incoming presence.

Part 5:

Academy City.

"Sir we have detected multiple unidentified aircraft closing in to Academy City." The radar controller said to his superior who happens to be one of the board members of Academy City.

"Where is it heading from?" the board member asked.

"From the southwest direction, Sir"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Just tell me about updates about the progress of the aircraft of unknown affiliation." The board member confidently said his words. He then leaved the room going who knows where.

Part 6:

Somewhere between Kawasaki and Kanagawa

"Sir, we have a report from headquarters that a large squadron of Apollos and Jet Tengus are coming in to our location." The man on the wheel reported to his superior who was having some business with the level fives.

"How many?" the man asked.

"We don't know!" the man on the wheel replied.

"Can I go out for a while?" Mugino asked the man who was leading them.

"Me too, can I?" all the espers said in unison.

"O-Ok, if you insist." The man said.

The seven espers immediately jumped out of the vehicle. Quitely the seven of them stood up looking the southwesternly skies. Immediately, all of them lined up and started releasing their abilities. Touma immediately unleashed his reptilian wing on his back and propelled himself up into the sky equal to Mach 1, creating a sonic boom.

"What a show-off" Accelerator who was sleeping earlier inside the military vehicle immediately unleashed his white wings and fly off into the sky.

"Don't leave me here alone." Yuriko unleashed her power. She then levitated into the air and chased the first two.

"I'll guess I'll just watch them from here." Sogiita said.

"Do you have a fever or something, no. 7?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'll just sit down here, why do you have a problem?" Sogiita asked.

"No! Nothing." Shokohou asked. "How about you no. 3, why are you not helping them. You too Mugino."

"Just watch what my lightning can do." Mikoto said.

"I want to try something new!" Mugino smirked while trying to develop particle spheres around her.

Way up in the sky, a dogfight between two espers and squadrons of fighters and bombers lit up the late afternoon skies above Kanagawa. Accelerator was destroying one plane after the other using his tornado-like wings and reflection onto the planes. Meanwhile, Touma was utilizing his wingbeats to use the air as something like a pressure wave weapon enhanced with the invisible things power. The two espers literally ruled the skies.

But that's not just the only firepower present in the area. Under the two flying plane killers was a girl who was levitating about a hundred meters up into the air. She then closed her eyes and began concentrating her power on her own targets. In an instant, one by one, enemy planes were falling down from the orange colored sky.

The three of them was unstoppable. But wait, there's more. From the northeast direction in the perspective of the planes, 3 greenish blue balls were flying in the skies close to Mach 10 speeds. "Tch, let's see which is tougher, my high energy particles or your armor." They were Mugino's high-energy particle spheres. Those balls were so powerful that it cut through enemy planes like a hot knife through butter.

Finally, there was this column of electricity, dancing through the sky. Clouds began to develop above them, covering the serene skies over them. "I don't know if it's possible, but I'll try." It was the one and only Electric Princess – Misaka Mikoto. Around here, electricity danced like the one you see in a gracious balley, but only these lightning bolts have a voltage of 1 billion volts each.

Up in the sky, a ball of lightning was starting to emerge up in the sky. Later on, this ball of lightning began to strike the enemy planes with lightning bolts. Fortunately, for those planes, they were lightning proof, but… "I wonder if scramble its electronics using magnetism." Mikoto smirked evilly.

All of a sudden, planes became high-speed magnets. Immediately, the electronics onboard those planes were fried, causing all sorts of failures for the plane. Moments later, all of the enemy planes fall into the Earth.

And the battle only lasted for a total of five minutes. All of the military personnel of the Japanese Imperial Army were dumbfounded of the one-sided battle they have witnessed.

"What kind of humans are you?" the man in military uniform asked the Mental Out.

"Were espers." Shokohou answered. Then Touma and his team finally reached the ground and walked closer to the man.

"Now, can we go and proceed to our destination. It seems that we are attracting a lot of attention out here." Touma said.

Later on, all of them packed there things and leave the area. They then disappeared from sight leaving the wreckage of the enemy planes sinking into the nearby sea.

Part 7:

Yokohama Harbour

Finally, the convoy arrived in Yokohama Naval Base, the biggest military base the loyalist have. Hundreds of military personnel and equipment were present in the area. The first to step out of the carrier was Sogiita who was mesmerized in the sheer military power this base has. "Wow, this is awesome. This is the very first time I saw a battleship!"

"The naval fleet we have here docked in this base is only a third of our naval arsenal. Most of our ships are either patrolling the entire Tokyo bay or the nearby seas. By the way, I'm the commanding officer in this Naval Base – I'm grand admiral Sumire. I'm honored to meet the Academy City's espers." The man in uniform full of military decorations on his uniform said.

"I'm honored to meet you to, Sir." Touma bowed his head in respect to the grand admiral.

"Now will you please follow me, we have something to talk about." The grand admiral said. The seven espers then followed him closely.

Part 8:

"Japan is in turmoil. We are now experiencing the biggest challenge in our history. Never in the history of our glorious empire has something happened like this. Japan is now divided. Even the home islands are also divided. We have Kyushu establishing its own government, Shikoku declaring independence, Hokkaido raising a communist flag, and an Allied back Republic of Japan waging war across Honshu. What are left of us are a few patches of land across Japan…" The Admiral states his primary concerns to the teenagers in front of him when suddenly the five screens turned on by themselves.

"That is why we in Academy City is now going to act with or without the consent of that foolish prince." The Chairman of Academy City spoke live to the seven individuals. "Don't worry about Academy City; no. 2 will be in charge of the defense of Academy when anything happens."

"We cannot avoid this problem, if those Allied scums will breach our last line of defense, nothing in Tokyo but Academy City could stand in an Allied onslaught." The general who his face was covered by a black cloth speak to them.

"Not even Academy City could stand long enough in this kind of attack. Everyone knows about it. That's why we must revive the former empire of Japan." The woman said in the screen said. "And besides, a powerful Japan is what Academy City wants after all."

"So you intend to use us to do something after all. What is it this time… Are we going to rescue someone or save someone's ass? Tch! This is very annoying!" Accelerator said.

"In one point, you're right… We are going to save the three shoguns and the crowned prince of Japan!" the monk said.

"But we have a big problem. There is no way we can ask the Allies to liberate them! We can't simple do that, can we?" the general said.

"We only have one more option! We have to attack the United States of America. That's the only way to save our slowly corroding country." The woman dressed in a priestess attire said.

"Is that the only option we have left to save Japan?" Touma asked.

"We don't have any option left, Kamijou Touma!" the woman dressed in a priestess attire said.

"Well then, I'm in!" Touma stood up with his head held up high!

"If Touma is in, then I'm in too." Mikoto stood up. After that, all of the espers decided to join in without uttering another word.

"Well then, it has been decided… In one month time, we will launch an invasion into the United States of America and to the fragmented and self-claiming independent states of Japan!" the general said.

Part 9:

Inside the windowless building:

"_So it has been decided then… Everything is going, as I wanted. Let's see what will happen next!" _The man who was floating upside down inside the tank smirked evilly.

Between the lines:

"Permission to come in Sir!" a man made a salute in front of his superior.

"Come in! Give me you report!" the man wearing a military uniform full of decorations asked.

"Sir, the entire 9th squadron, 10th squadron and 177th Allied squadron was totally wipeout in the skies over Kanagawa." The man said.

"Damn those imperialist! How many planes have been shot down or how many tanks have been destroyed in the enemy side!" the man wearing a military uniform full of military honors said.

"None! It was believe that less than 10 espers from Academy City shot down those planes!" the man said.

"Academy City! So, they have made their own decision too. We cannot ignore this threat any longer," the man wearing a military uniform full of military honors said. He then picked up the telephone.

"Hello this is me, Prime Minister Takegawa, we have a problem! I call for an emergency meeting! Academy City has finally started to make their move! We need talk about this, together with the Allies!" the Prime Minister put down the telephone and massage his temples.

"_Academy City, you will regret this decision!"_ The Prime Minister said.

-End of Chapter-

There you go, Chapter 3! Thank you for reading my story. And also I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Gomenasai!

Plus, today I made a lot of OCs. Hehehe! If you wonder when will Index, Stiyl and Kanzaki will show up, don't worry, I have that planned already.

Yes – Were going to America! For RA3 fans and TAMNI fans, well, I hope you like it! This is the start of the first major arc in this story!

"Weapons information from the BANK!"

Jet Tengu – are unmanned planes that can transform themselves into Mecha Tengu, a anti-infantry weapon. In other words they are convertible land-air force!

Steel Ronins – originally this mechanized infantry, this samurai covered with steel and powered by machinery, was once piloted by criminals. Now, in this story, those steel ronins are now driven by soldiers sacrificing themselves in the name of the empire. This samurais are armed with high-energy spear, which could prove lethal to any type of weaponry in the world.

Tsunami Tank – is the only amphibious tank in the world, able to attack both land and sea with ease. They are also the only tank in the world with inbuilt nano-robots, a technology given to Japan by Academy City a long-time ago. This tanks (in these story) is not as tough as any other tanks in the world but it is the first and only tank, (for now) which has a regenerative property!

Apollo Fighters – are state of the art American jet fighters, arguably one of the fastest planes in the Allied Airforce and can easily chase down any "conventional aircraft".

Imperial Warrior – is the foot soldier of the Imperial Army. They are the most advanced foot soldier in the world armed with a rifle and a high-energy sword that could slice through steel like butter.

Archer Maiden – is one of the best infantry in the world. These Imperial maiden warriors armed themselves with high-energy arrows, which could decimate anything on its wake. Even planes are not safe when facing this ladies.

Rocket Angel – is the most advanced infantry in the world and also they are the only infantry in the world which has the capability to fly. These angels could hail down small sized missiles to their target and they can even stop their opponents dead on their tracks, literally. Using nuclear technology, a technology, which only a few facilities in the world understood, these Angels can apply E.M.P. attacks, rendering any kind of machineries powered by electronics would grind to a halt, turning them into setting ducks for the Imperial Army!

Well then, see you in the next chapter! Have a good day folks!


	4. Chapter 4: Attacking The United States

Hello good day everyone… This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 4: Attacking the United States

Time Skip: A long one month passed since the seven espers went to Yokohama Naval Base. All of them agreed to the proposal given to them by the "council." The proposal was to save the Japanese Crowned Prince and his three shoguns. But doing such an effort is almost impossible, in the diplomatic sense. It is because these people were treated as war criminals and must be punished, as what the allied philosophy says.

But the loyalist including Academy City were willing to salvage the government. Academy City knows that the only way for this city to prosper was to secure its place within its mother country, which is the Empire of the Rising Sun. Desperate and fighting for the very existence, the loyalist/Academy City Coalition will do anything on its power to meet its goal.

The prince and together with his former generals were lock-down in a prison site near Fort Knox. Easy to say, right? But, let me remind you… in this world, Fort Knox is the home of one of the biggest divisions of the American army and nearby is one of the biggest airfield in the world, housing hundreds of fighters and bombers, ready to respond in short moment notice. In other words, its one of the must secure sites in the world, because this hellhole is home to the most notorious war criminals in the Third World War.

As I said, the Japanese are willing to do anything… And I mean everything. Fortunately, there is one option left for them to do. Unfortunately, they need to put pressure on the most powerful country in the world. But because of desperation, risky or not, the Japanese are welling to anything it can to save itself. There is one thing left for them to do… the coalition, with all of its workforce, should declare war on this giant… time for David and Goliath to dance to the beat of history.

Part 1: Somewhere near the coast of Los Angeles

It was nighttime. The skies were calm and the seas were serene. However, there is something wrong here. There were large warships plowing its way through the Pacific Ocean. Ten ships plow their way to their target. But these ships were no ordinary ships… for this ships are Shogun Battleships, Naginata Cruisers, SBM – 01s and a Gigafortress. It was Naval Task Force 1.

"Tch, remind me what am I doing here. Why Los Angeles?" the albino boy asked a man wearing a military uniform inside the bridge.

"Why Los Angeles, it's because the army based on that city could very well respond to our presence and my end up bad for us." The commanding officer of the ship answered. "Plus, Los Angeles is also the home of Hollywood, the birthplace of American Propaganda."

"This is completely annoying. Hey, what should I do here?" the albino boy asked.

"Simple, we will annihilate the army based on that city and well do the rest… any questions?" The man said."

"But, I heard that most of the Allied Pacific Fleet here in the west coast was stationed at San Diego, then why are we going to hit Los Angeles first?" the boy asked.

"It's because we need if we can capture Los Angeles first, we can use their media to show the world that Empire is back." The Officer of the Watch answered the curious albino.

"Tch!" Accelerator immediately looked back on the map and thought of a strategy for him to use for the operation.

Part 2: Somewhere off the coast of Florida

Like in Los Angeles, it was also nighttime in this part of the world. But, unlike the fleet steaming in the seas off the coast of Santa Monica, this time the ships was composed of only three shogun battleships and two Nakima submarines and one gigafortress. The name of the fleet was Naval Task Force 2. However, despite their number, these ships were no regular ships… these three shoguns were the first prototypes for the latest additions of the Japanese Imperial Navy… the first class of ships armed with a railgun.

"Railguns, tch… what's so good about them… why didn't those engineers instead applied high energy particle cannon in this ships!" the long brown colored hair woman said.

"Maam, we are now near to our target." The man in military uniform said.

"Where are we anyway?" Mugino asked the man.

"We are thirty miles off the coast of Cape Canaveral." The man said. Mugino made a sigh and walked away.

Part 3: Somewhere off the coast of New Jersey

While two of the four fleets of the Japanese Imperial Navy successfully sneaked in to the American territorial waters, another flotilla of aquatic vessels was making their way across the Atlantic. This time they were not ships at all. This time they were all submarines. This is Naval Task Force 3. However, these submarines were not the kind of submarines that you would expect. They were aircraft carriers. They are the I-400 submarines. And inside the tightly sealed hanger was a girl wearing a sailor uniform.

"When will we start the operation?" Yuriko asked the man who was talking in the radio.

"Soon, we will start attacking New York. You are free to do whatever you want. If they resist, kill them." The man with no remorse on his voice talked on the girl. Soon, the man on the phone cut off the call.

"New York… America, the Allies, How nostalgic! I escaped that icy cryo-detention in Dakota only to come back to wreak havoc in New York… How ironic," the girl suddenly released a massive amount of force around her. She then levitates and moves around the sub. "Well, this is my chance to pay them back for freezing me in Guam for seven long years." Remembering what happened to her, she then released a psionic blast, repelling everything away from her.

Finally, an announcement was broadcast through the P.A. system of the vessel. "We are now off the coast of New Jersey, opening hatch number two." After that, there was a significant vibration inside the submarines.

Moments later, the hatch of the submarine opened up, revealing a clear starry black sky. "How nostalgic… Just like Yokohama, ten years ago! NOW I'M MAD!" the girl immediately lifted herself up into the sky and flown away.

Part 4: 30 miles away from Virginia Beach

Like the other fleets, this fleet was under a peaceful night sky. Like it sister fleet in the Pacific, this fleet is armed with big ships all armed with the most advanced weapons in the loyalist's disposal. This fleet is composed of 20 ships and 5 gigafortress and by far, this is the biggest fleet by the Imperial Navy. This is the grand Naval Task Force 4. Another thing that set this fleet different from the rest of the invasion fleet is that instead of one, two espers are leading the charge.

"Hey why am I paired with you, blondie!" the man wearing a bandana in his head and a shirt with the symbol of the Imperial fleet engraved on it complained at the girl who was standing beside him.

"Stop complaining there moron, I don't like to paired up with you, you know. That's why…" the blond girl was suddenly interrupted when the man with a bandana suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Stop blabbering some nonsense, blondie." Suddenly pressure was building up around the boy. "Tch, as if you can even beat me, number seven." The blonde haired girl stared evilly to the bot in front of her.

"Come to think of it, I think the reason number five wasn't paired up with that guy was that you are completely useless. So, instead you are stuck with me and were given a pathetic mission." Sogiita smirked evilly at the totally pissed off Misaki.

"You speak one more word about me, my prince, and that sparky girl; I will kill you and leave not even a trace of you." The killing intent given off by those two was suffocating. The soldiers around them moved away, afraid that they may get involved in a fight against two level fives. However, one man walked in to the scene. This man was not wearing a military uniform. He was instead wearing a lab coat.

"Idiots, stop fighting. We are now nearing to our place. Gunha, you know already what to do and Misaki, you should not forget, your top priority is to control…" suddenly the scientist was interrupted by the 'disturbing' glare from the number five.

"HOW COULD I FORGET THAT? I was separated from my prince because of this task, REMEMBER!" The girl yelled in front of the scientist. But, the scientist didn't even blink an eye. "Well, that good, now then…" suddenly the scientist was interrupted by the Mental Out.

"Shut up… I think we have a problem… And there's a lot of them!" the Mental Out looks suddenly changed from an angry to a serious look. "A vast armada is coming!"

After detecting the enemy fleet, Shokohou closed her eyes. When she finally got access to every minds of everyone in that certain fleet, she immediately made a telepathic announcement to everyone on that certain fleet.

"ATTENTION TO EVERYONE IN THIS FLEET, I AM MENTAL OUT OF ACADEMY CITY. WARNING, I HAVE DETECTED A LARGE ARMADA OF ENEMY SHIPS COMING INTO OUR WAY."

After that frightening announcement, Shokohou immediately focused her telepathic prowess to the commanding officer of the fleet. _"I think you should order everyone to raise the defenses. If you still doubt me, put the RADAR on 20-mile radius and wait for fifteen minutes. By the way, we are already surrounded." _Misaki immediately showed the commanding officer the faces of their opponents as well as the ships, it weapons, everything. After applying telepathy, she opened her eyes and looked at number seven.

"I don't like you to be my partner, but just these once, let's work together. I want to finish this mission as possible, number seven."

"Well, at least I'm going to enter a fight. That's all the fun I need." Immediately the two espers walked away from the scene. Leaving everyone dumbfounded from what they heard from the number five.

Meanwhile, in the bridge, the commanding officer is completely shocked at what number five said to him.

"ALL SHIPS IN THE FLEET, THIS IS THE COMMANDING OFFICER SPEAKING. PREPARE FOR THE ATTACK. I REPEAT PREPARE FOR THE INCOMING ATTACK." A loud desperate and terrified voice echoed throughout the fleet. Immediately, everyone onboard the ships scrammed.

Part 5: Somewhere in the coast of New Jersey

"Sir, we have received an attack signal from Naval Task Force 4!" the radioman said to his commanding officer.

"So the operations has begun then, prepare all forces! It's time to plant our bombs in New York." The commanding officer took the radio and brought it close to his mouth. "ALL SHIPS! THIS IS THE COMMANDING OFFICER SPEAKING… LAUNCH ALL THE PLANES INTO THE AIR."

With that single P.A. announcement made by the highest-ranking officer of Naval Task Force 3, all seven carrier submarines in the fleet resurfaced. Already in the surface and with its hatch open, submarine number seven begun launching its planes into the sky. After leaving its carrier, a dozen hypersonic aircrafts immediately fly its way towards its target: New York!

Meanwhile, way up in the sky, a girl was flying at moderate speeds up in the sky. Under her was the entire carrier submarine fleet staging up its attack on the nearby megacity. "So it has begun… this is going to be fun… Hahaha!" Yuriko fly back into the submarines, proceeding as what was planned in the strategy for putting down the United States.

Part 6: Ten Miles off Cape Canaveral

"Task Force 4 is under attack. Task Force 3 has begun deploying its planes unto the target." The radioman of Naval Task Force 2 made a report to his commanding officer.

"Well then, this is our go signal…" the commanding officer of the fleet took the radio. He soon pressed the PTT switch of the handset of his radio. "ALL SHIPS! THIS IS THE COMMANDING OFFICER SPEAKING… PROCEED TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Immediately all the Shogun Battleships pointed all of its railgun cannon prototypes to the one strategic target in sight, Kennedy Space Center.

"FIRE"

And with that command, all three battleships opened fired. Electrical arcs and electromagnetic interferences instantly field the area. Nine shots were, in all, fired to that single facility. The war has begun.

Meanwhile on the forecastle deck, a beautiful woman with a long brown hair made a slightly disturbing angry face as she watches three ships open fire on its targets. "Tch, and they didn't even tell me the battle has begun!" Around the girl, especially in her hands and feet, an eerie green glow began to appear around the girl. "I should do my task then…" And just like a rocket, she immediately propelled herself up into the sky.

Part 7: Eight Miles off the Coast of Santa Monica

"Naval Task Force 2 opened fired in Kennedy Space Center… Naval Task Force 3 begun deploying the planes bound for New York… Naval Task Force 4 is under attack by the US Navy…" the radioman of Naval Task Force 1 made his report to the commander of the fleet.

"Sir, we have incoming… 10, no… 20, no… I don't know a lot of ships are coming in to our position!" the man in charge of the RADAR, suddenly and franticly made a report to his commanding officer.

Then, out of nowhere, white haired skinny man went inside the bridge. He immediately looked at the RADAR screen and walked into the bridge wing. "So, we have an entire nation charging at us at full speed… Tch, this is going to be amusing!" Immediately, white wings came out of his back. Soon after that, he begun to levitate up into the air and in an instant he vanished from the spot where he was standing, only to see a strange white light in the sky charging into enemy position.

"What was that!" the radioman asked his commander.

"I don't know." He immediately took the radio from the table and place it near his mouth. "ALL SHIPS, THIS THE COMMANDER SPEAKING… TAKE YOUR POSITION!"

Moments later, a huge flotilla begun to color the horizon with its lights, but something didn't add up in this scene. It was an angel. "Sir, look!" the lookout gives the binoculars to his commander. The commander was completing shock at what he was seeing. All of them watched the scene with complete awe. One by one, the targets in the RADAR begin to disappear. Accelerator was making a one-sided carnage in coast near San Diego.

Part 8: Washington DC, 100 meters under the White House.

"President, this the satellite footage we have taken in real-time from Santa Monica, North Carolina, Cape Canaveral and Long Island." The man in black suit handed over eight to twelve-satellite pictures to the president.

"Who are they? From what faction did they come from?" a man is brown suit asked the President. The President immediately gave the man a small map. "They're Japanese!"

"Japan, but I thought we already have Japan under control." The woman asked the President.

"But it's not the Loyalist Forces. Plus Academy City also entered the war." The military with five stars in his uniform answered the woman.

"Academy City! So this explains why we failed to detect them. Well, if Academy City will use its espers then…" suddenly the man in a lab coat was suddenly interrupted by a transmission coming from San Diego.

"Don't worry about that, we already have made preparations against them… Bring in the Japanese Prime Minister and Field Marshall in Asia Pacific Region." The president said to his subordinates. Moments later two man showed up in the monitor. One was a man with five stars in his uniform and the other one is a man is a Japanese in black suit.

"Give me updates in Japan!"

"President, we have detected some movement from Academy City. The Imperial Navy was last detected near the inland sea between Shikoku and Honshu." The man in military uniform said.

"President – orders! What should the Republican army do?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Move all forces to the border. If the Japanese will make a move, destroy them. This is the Empire's last stand!" the president said. "Prime Minister, don't worry, just make your stand in Japan. We will provide…" another monitor lit up in the room. Soon, a man in military uniform appeared in the screen.

"President… President… This is San Diego Naval Base. We need reinforcements. They are too strong. The Pacific Fleet is under attack." The man franticly said his worrying distress to his commander.

"Give me status in that front." The President looked at the screen seriously with a trace of worry in his face.

"An angel-like being is attacking us... I repeat an angel being is attacking us. I repeat we need any kind of reinforcement… Athena, chrono, anything!" the man said.

"Ok general… just stay put in there. We will bring in Athena assistance." The president turned on another screen in his left. Soon, the screen displayed a figure of a man... "Athena control center, this is the President… lock all the available Athena satellites to the see area near Santa Monica."

"No can do Sir…" soon an image of a woman appeared in the screen. She was wearing a casual attire and has brown long hair. "So, you are the President… You know what, don't leave such things undefended." Then another man showed up in the screen, this time he was wearing a lab coat and a baseball cap. "President… This facility is under Japan… And all satellites are already locked in Fort Lauderdale and will fire in three… two… one…" a satellite live video feed soon replaced the screen. Ten Athena Satellites fired in Fort Lauderdale… and what happened next was utter destruction.

"Turned on the televisions… Tuned in to the news…" the President made an order to the secret agent beside him. Soon the television was turned on… and soon he learned that everything that he planned failed. On one screen, the Statute of Liberty is trembling and is falling apart and New York is being bombed from the sky… On another screen, Fort Lauderdale, Miami, and Jacksonville were a blazing inferno… In the next screen, the Hollywood sign was being shot down by missile attacks from the ships… To the screen in the left, a weird sight shocked them; it was an angel wreaking havoc in San Diego and finally there was Chesapeake Bay on the television.

"So we have won in the Chesapeake… we succeed in this part after all." The President made a proud declaration to his cabinet. American ships were featured in the video. However, after a few moments, the proud and glorious atmosphere inside the room was changed… All the Allied Ships in the Atlantic Fleet soon raised down their American Flags and the Imperial Flag soon replaced their place. After that, three Gigafortresses appeared firing down beams to the Earth.

"It can't be! It cannot be! This isn't happening, we are losing against the Imperial Army… No way… There is still a way out of this… Prepare the Proton Colliders and the Chronospheres, time for us to make the counterattack." The President stood up and clenched his hand. "Prepare Airforce One… Let's go to Mt. Rushmore!"

Between the Lines:

America is under attack by the Japanese Imperialist Forces. Cities are being bombed down to the ground. But hundreds of miles away from Washington, a hypersonic plane was flying alone in the skies of Missouri. Inside was two personal, two espers. One was a girl wearing a casual attire and has short hazelnut colored hair. The other one was a spiky haired boy wearing a jacket with a hood.

"Hey Touma, what are we going to do this time." Mikoto asked the spiky haired boy.

"To Fort Knox… were going to rescue that Prince and his generals, remember?" Touma reminded the blushing girl.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean what we are going to do… This is a fortress… And there's the… the… the TWO OF US!" Mikoto blushed as she said those words to the man in front of her.

"Let's just sneak into the fortress and rescue those guys… I mean, how hard could that be?" the boy said.

"Anyway, as long as you are there with me… I don't bother…" Mikoto lowered his head to hide her blushing face. "ANYWAY, IF WE FIND ANY ENEMIES THERE, I'LL JUST ELETRICUTE THEM!" The Electric Princess raised her fist into the air.

"I hope we will made of this place safely… I still have my homework to do and I don't want to die without even finishing my homework." Mikoto was made a depressing and shocking face after Touma said his worries.

"I hope you will not kill all of them or overdo what you are going to… That's my worries… And STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOUR UNFINISHED HOMEWORK," Mikoto yelled in front of the spiky haired boy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Biribiri!" Touma said. Mikoto was now looking to the spiky haired boy with rage. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT CALL ME BIRIBIRI? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW AND THAT IS MISAKA MIKOTO!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Misaka!" the boy said. Soon the cargo bay door opened itself. Air then blow in to the plane. The plane was running at hypersonic speed and air pressure is slowly dropping down inside the plane. "We are approaching the state of Kentucky. Good luck!" a man said in the radio. "What the hell? Are going to make our at this altitude and at this speed?" the girl yelled inside the cargo bay, but no one answered.

"Well, I think it's time then, let's go, Misaka?" Touma reached out his hand to the girl. Mikoto was blushing deeply when she saw the boy's hand reaching out for her. "_Well, I think this is alright for me then! Why not?" _Mikoto jumped to Touma and reached out the boy's hand. "You beat I am!"

And the two espers, holding hands while flying in the sky, disappear into the horizon.

-End of Chapter-

I'm sorry about this plot. This kind of arc seems like a giant filler and you may not like it the way it is now… But I did this because I think I need a way to bridge the world I have and the world of TAMNI. Don't worry, we will have Index soon… Plus I will weakened Touma soon. Don't worry Index fans, she will appear soon in this fanfiction story.

By the way, I'm sorry for the bad grammars. And for the plot construction, I just learned it's quite difficult to make a story in this magnitude. I feel like they are not just compatible with each other. But I will not quit on this one. I myself is interested of what kind of story will this story become.

**Weapons Information from the Bank!**

Shogun Battleship – these battleships is the pride of the Japanese Navy. These ships were like floating fortresses armed with 12 cannons, all capable of sinking a ship in one shot. However Academy City shoguns, as a combination of the battleships and the concepts of the FIVE-OVERs, has a lot of firepower compared to its counterparts. These Academy City shoguns are armed with Railgun Cannons.

Railgun Cannon – (I just made up this cannon) is a cannon inspired from number three's railgun and has a maximum range of 25 kilometers and can fire a projectile with a weight of 5 tons. Imagine a simple piece of scrap metal 10 kilograms in weight is being fired by this gun at a speed of 5 to 10 times the speed of sound.

Naginata Cruisers: Is an Imperial navy cruiser. It has the capability to wreak havoc in enemy navy formation and can sink multiple smaller ships in one shot. These Cruisers are capable of firing five torpedoes at the same time.

SBM – 01 Submarine: (I just made up this submarine) is the first series of submarines in the world powered by a nuclear fusion reactor. These submarines are armed with torpedoes, SAMs, Anti-ship missiles and cruise missiles.

Gigafortress – is one of the most powerful weapon system in the world. This Japanese masterpiece has the capability to fly and to float. When this gigafortresses are on air and flying, this aerial monstrosity is capable of leveling an entire city down to the ground in less than an hour with it particle cannon. When these things are on water and floating, like a ship that looks like a giant starfish, this one ship fleet can face any kind of resistance: air, naval; you name it. The only weakness for these ships is multiple missile attacks, superweapons and multiple satellite attacks.

I-400 Carrier Submarines: (I just made up this submarine) is a special submarine is a combination of a light aircraft carrier and a nuclear submarine. These weapons are some of the latest additions in the Academy City Submarines and can house in 30 to 50 planes depending on their sizes.

Nakima submarines: (I just made up this submarine) are diesel-powered, short-ranged, small submarines of the Empire. These submarines are usually used in high risk and infiltration missions, and are only armed with six torpedoes and a handful of SAM missiles. Because of its size, these submarines can only carry 24 special operations forces. But there size is what makes them undetectable to SONAR.

Hypersonic Planes: are some of the most fearsome units of Academy City's air force. These planes can be converted into a transport, bomber, and fighter. These birds are capable of flying at 7000 kph, earning them the title the fastest plane in the world. These planes can be armed with missiles like ASMs and AAMs, but these planes can also fight or bomb places even without a single weapon. These planes, using the latest and still experimental weapon and tactic, known as friction bombing, can incinerate any targets it has just by passing by close to the target at hypersonic speeds.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Hello good day everyone… This is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 5: Awakening

Part 1: Mt. Rushmore – US central command center

"President, the Japanese have successfully captured the State of New York, California, Florida and the entire capital region." The president made a nod. He immediately accepted the report from the general. Moments later, a man breaks in to the council room.

"President, this is the report from Fort Knox." The man in gray camouflage uniform gave the report papers to their commander-in-chief.

"What the hell is this? A supersonic plane of unknown affiliation is detected flying alone near Kentucky." The president immediately stood up. "Place the commander-in-scene of Fort Knox, I wish to know what is happening there."

"Yes, President." The man in gray camouflage uniform said. Soon, a monitor was turned on, showing a man in green camouflage uniform.

"President, we have detected to unidentified boogies coming in to our position at very high speed. I request permission to use the air force, Sire!" the man said.

"Permission granted. You can also use any force you have in disposal."

"Yes Sire. Standing by and preparing for an eminent attack." The man said to the president.

"And also, I think its time to use it… Deploy the inhibitors and the disruptors… I have a feeling we may encounter them here." The President left the table and walked to the door. "I have to go to the conference hall. I have some important thing to do there."

"But why, President, we don't even have completed the weapon development of those defenses. Is it really that necessary to use it now?" the general in Fort Knox asked.

"Activate them General… That is my order." The commander-in-chief said. "Now if you excuse me, I have some other priorities here." He added.

Then the president walked out the door, leaving his staff members and his generals wondering what action they should perform in this time of national crisis.

Part 2: In the skies near Fort Knox

"Hey, Touma," the girl asked the spiky haired boy flying alongside with her.

"What?" the boy said.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaka asked him.

"About what?" Touma replied to girl.

"Um, ano… Can we… No… Nevermind…" the girl beside her blushed. Soon a giant structure became visible to the two super espers.

"Ok, well, are you ready Misaka?" the boy asked her.

"Yes, Ready."

Moments later, when they were flying at low altitude, the sheer size of the fortress soon became evident. Close to the outer perimeter of the fortress, a small sized divisions of tanks, anti-air and ground infantries began to open fire on their flying targets.

"I'll go first, Misaka. You take care of the air forces while I take care of the ground forces." Touma immediately dived down into the Earth and absorbed back all the energy he is using to make the giant reptilian-like cloak, leaving Mikoto flying up in the sky.

"You never change, always charging to your opponent headfirst." Mikoto soon raised her two arms into the cloudy skies. "I'll be your backup, Touma."

In the ground, a large column of tanks and ground infantry began to make there move against the giant reptilian beast flying close by. But, moments later, the great reptilian beast disappeared. "What happened to that dragon…?" the tank commander asked the man in the steering wheel.

"I don't know maybe it went away and retreated back." The man on the wheel answered. "Anyway why is there a dragon here in the first place and what in the world is happening here."

"I don't know my man." The commander said. "The only thing I do know is that we are ordered to defend the fort at all cost."

"Sire, I wonder, why isn't you shocked about a dragon appearing in front of us anyway?" the man on the wheel asked.

"I've already witnessed many strange things in my lifetime… I have seen giant robots, an town full of hanging man, woman and children hanging themselves up in a tree, and a girl that can destroy an entire division without even touching a single man on it." The man on the wheel of the tank shivered a little bit hearing such words from his commander.

The anxious army is closing in to the place where the giant reptile was last seen. Soon, a man appeared in the dust created by the wingbeat of the giant reptilian beast before it lands to the ground.

"I'm Imagine Breaker, I asked you Sire, please keep out of the way, I don't want to fight you!" the boy said in front of a column of tanks in Japanese.

But no one responded to Touma's request. Instead of listening to the request made by the spiky-haired boy, the tanks and the GIs marched closer into Touma, slowly surrounding him.

"Opps, sorry, I forgot you can't understand Japanese." The boy smiled in front of his opponents. "I'm Imagine Breaker, and I asked you Sire, please keep out of the way, I don't want to fight you, everyone." The boy asked the army in front of him, again, and this time in English. Again, no one responded to his generosity.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Soon the spiky-haired boy disappeared in front of the army. Moments later, he reappeared in front of ground infantry. Without even letting the American soldier said a single word, he grabbed the assault rifle with his right hand and his pistol with his left hand of the ground infantry and immediately punched the man in the stomach.

Less than a second later, Touma shot the man next to him four times with his pistol, rendering the man's limbs useless. After, shooting the man, he soon kicked the man who was aiming a gun at him. Looking into his right he saw a five to seven fully armed soldiers charging with their rifles into him. Thinking he might be vulnerable in his current position, he, again, charged into the incoming men. Soon, he punched, kicked, and smashed his way into the enemy position.

After smashing down a lot of man, he soon looked around him. Well, it's expected, while he kicked and punched anyway who stands on his way, ten tanks and five antipersonnel vehicles managed to surround him. Almost in an instant, all cannons and guns were aimed at him. "Well, I guess I have no choice after all." Soon small rocks around him began to levitate.

"What's happening!" the man on the wheel inside a tank was shocked at what he was witnessing.

"Don't be scared. Everyone, fire everything you've got on that man. On my count! Three… Two…" the tank commander yelled on his subordinates.

Then every vehicle on the scene fired everything they've got on their target. Round after round, every tanks and every mechanized infantry in the vicinity joined the firing on destroying their target. Moments later, after a minute or two, all the vehicles that can fire a shot to the Imagine Breaker ceasefire, leaving behind a thick cloud of dust in what was once the spiky-haired boy's position.

An eerie silence soon filled the place. All the vehicles that can fire a shot were out of ammunition. One minute passed and still no response. Two minutes passed. Finally…

"Is that all you've got… You gotta be kidding me." The boy glared evilly on the rows and columns of vehicles in front of him. It was Touma, without a single scratch. "So, it's my turn then." Soon two dragons came out of his right and left arms. Then… well…

What happened next was… hard to describe.

Part 3: Inside Fort Knox

"Sir, we lost contact of 35th vanguard division," The commander of the Fortress immediately looked at the table with a computerized map, with real-time update for the locations and on-scene events.

"Sir, we lost contact of 36th, 40th and 32nd vanguard divisions,"

"Sir, we lost contact of 23rd, 25th and 41st vanguard divisions, all remaining forces are retreating and reorganizing back to zone 3."

"Sir, we lost contact of 45th, 46th, 44th, 42nd and 39th vanguard divisions, forced withdrawal and mass retreat is detected. We are losing zone 3. Enemy forces will arrive to zone 2 in E.T.A…." suddenly the commander punched the table beside him and threw away all the papers.

"Special weapons department, protocol Juliet-November-Three!" Immediately three men stood up and walked towards the massive monitor equipped with a large keyboard. The two men in that group of people sat down and activated the monitor. Soon, a map of the world appeared in front of them complete with orbital routes of all the satellite weapons. Then last man in that group grabbed a key and together with the commander, the put the key into the keyhole and soon pressed the red button.

"Hello, commander!" the computer asked him. Soon a holographic projection of the entire world popped out in the table. "Password please."

"Area: Fort Knox – password: Alpha, Delta, Three, November, Four, Nine, Charlie, Bravo, One," soon a green light appeared in the screen.

"Password confirmed. Level Thirteen Access… acquired… coordinates please," the commander of the scene sat down in his sit and type down the coordinates. Soon a visual, via satellite feed, showed out a pixilated image of a human. After a few moments, the visual made an image, and it was the spiky-haired boy. Finally, the commander pressed the confirm button and locked on into his target.

"Coordinates confirmed… Firing in Ten… Nine… Eight…" the commander immediately made an evil smirk. "No one can defy the United States Army… Whahaha!"

The commander of Fort Knox laughed evilly. He was confident that right here and now, he can finish this what he calls the "Japanese Puny Skirmish". But…

"Countdown terminated… Access Denied..." Immediately all the computer with access to the Athena Satellite Weapon was blocked. Soon a red colored screen replaced the green screen.

"Who the hell stopped that fucking countdown!" the commander yelled inside the control room.

"Level 20 Authorization was acquired. Information about activation classified." The computer said.

"What the hell is the president doing?" The commander yelled.

Moments later, 90 seconds after denial of access, a map of Fort Knox showed up in the monitor with all the major defenses, facilities and the control room. Soon fifteen crosshairs locked all their targets on all the major defenses in Fort Knox. "Coordinates confirmed… firing in ten, nine, eight…"

"What the hell, Athena system… has been captured…" the commander immediately ran into the the seat next to him, opened a cabinet and pulled down a lever. After that, he watched helplessly as the countdown runs to three, then two, then one and finally zero.

"Fire"

Soon a white light enveloped the area.

Part 4: The entrance to Fort Knox

Thirty minutes earlier, fifteen beams of light pierced through the dark night sky. For a few moments, it turned the night into day. It was a spectacular sight. But the spectacular part of that display of firepower was soon turned into chaos. Explosions rattled the place, bringing death and destruction in the fortress. All who survived that night retreated and ran away from the scene.

Now, what is left of the once magnificent fortress was a pile of rubble and burning wood.

"Wow, that satellite weapon was truly powerful… We would not survive a direct hit like that." The Electric Princess said.

"Yes, yes you are right, Misaka-san." Immediately the electromaster turned her head into the the spiky-haired boy.

"A-Are y-you a-al-alright, T-Toum-Touma?" a light red blush appeared in her face.

"Yes… Yes I'm alright!" the boy answered her.

Moments later, a dozen shadows appeared out of nowhere. Well, it was expected… anyone might still be alive after the satellite bombardment. But the question is…

"Who are you, show yourselves or I'll kill…" Touma, speaking in Japanese, was suddenly interrupted by a man who spoke a language familiar to him and it was a Japanese.

"Stop! Don't kill us, we are on your side!" four men wearing a shinobi uniform soon appeared out of the smoke. "We are here to infiltrate and aide you in rescuing the Prince and his vassals. We are ninjas!"

"Ninjas?" Mikoto asked.

'Yes, we are ninjas, and our task is to infiltrate Fort Knox and released the Prince and his vassals while the army based in Fort Knox was busy dealing with the chaos outside." A ninja said.

"OK then… Let's get out of here before they send in back-up." The spiky haired boy said. Soon a ninja walked made a dash into an abandoned APC vehicle, turned it on and drive it close to them. "We need to hurry, now come on… a huge American army is fast approaching into our position."

"As I said. Now let's go." Touma and the others entered the vehicle and made their escape.

Part 5: Fort Knox: Control Room

"Is everyone OK?" The commander asked.

"Yes, everyone is OK, Sir!" an officer answered him back.

"_Damn, I thought I'm dead. Thanks to the Iron Curtain, the Athena Cannon failed to destroy most of the base." _The commander made a sigh of relief.

"Damage Report!" the commander asked.

"Sir, we have lost all major defenses and facilities inside the fort. All have that remains is the control room, the storage rooms and the X rooms." The man said.

"What about the packages locked inside the fort." The commander asked.

"Blueprint room has been tampered. The Japanese VIPs locked inside the room had escaped. Everything else is all safe." The man said.

"_I think it's time to use it."_ The commander stood up and opened a cabinet full of controls and buttons. "November-Mike-Two-Nine-One-Juliet-Bravo-Sierra-Delta-Hotel-One-Eight!" The commander immediately put the key into another keyhole. Immediately, he pushed another button. "Activate: Psychic inhibitors and AIM field disrupters!" He pressed another button and soon the monitor turned on and displayed a lot of charts, numbers, maps, and graphs.

"Time to end this game." The commander said.

Part 6: Ten Miles West of Fort Knox

"Now what?" the spiky haired boy asked the shinobi after he stopped the APC vehicle in a middle of nowhere.

"We wait. EVAC will arrive here in ten minutes." The shinobi answered the boy.

"Ten minutes, we'll I hope nothing bad happens before that transport arrives." The spiky haired boy answered.

"Who are you?" the Japanese man asked the spiky haired boy. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The four ninjas kneeled in front of the man. "We are here to save you, Prince Tatsu. This two were the ones sent by Academy City to aide us in this mission."

"Academy City is that true?" the prince looked at the boy? "Is that true that you are an esper sent by Academy City to help the Empire save me?"

Unable to react, the boy immediately bowed his head. "Yes your highness, I am an esper sent by Academy City. I am Imagine Breaker and this one here is the Electric Princess."

Then the unexpected happens. The prince laid down his royal knees into the dirt of the Kentucky plains. "Raise your head, my boy… No need for formalities, after all my nation and my people owe a great debt to you." The man took a step closer to the boy and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kamijou Touma!"

"Kamijou… Touma? A familiar name? Have I known you before the uprising?" the prince asked the boy.

"No Sir!" an answer from Touma.

"But… But your name seems to be eerily familiar to me… Anyway nevermind, can I talk with you for a while?" the prince asked him. The boy nods his head in approval.

While a conversation was taking place, a man wearing a samurai kimono carrying two swords in his waist approached the female esper.

"I am Nagama Shinzo, one of the four great lords of the empire." The man bowed in front of Misaka. "From what region of Japan do you come from?" the general asked the girl.

"I came from the old Tokyo Region. I am Misaka Mikoto, the electric princess." The girl asked.

"Tokyo? You came from Tokyo; I see I'm sorry I asked you that question." The man said.

"Don't worry sir, it doesn't bother anymore." The girl answered.

"I see so…" soon the conversation between the general and the electric princess was soon interrupted by a ninja who came to state his report.

"Sir, we have bad news. We are detecting a large size army coming into our way… And it is not a vanguard division, it's a full army." The man franticly said.

"General, don't worry, well handle this." Soon electricity began to circulate around Misaka's body. Immediately, she made a high jump and fly into the sky.

"Prince Tatsu, Thank you for the generosity you had offered to me… but I already have Academy City as my home, now then, I have to go your majesty. I need to take care of this first." The spiky haired boy disappeared in a cloud dust. Soon a dragon-like clump of energy rises up into the air, generating a massive gust of air.

"What did you asked from that spiky-haired boy," the older general asked them. "Nothing, I just offered him a home in the empire after this war. (sigh) I wish we can enlist and convince him to join the Imperial Army." The prince said.

A few miles away from where the prince is, a battle was starting to flare up. Although the two of them were facing a large army, the battle was a one-sided one. The allied sides were losing a lot soldiers quickly while the two of them only suffered a scratch or two. Then, Misaka began to fly higher into the sky to perform her ultimate move.

Soon thunderclouds began to rotate in the sky very a certain velocity. Winds began to pick up and air pressure began to fluctuate wildly. "I'll finish this once and for all." Then lightning began to rain down from the sky and into the Earth. Immediately, sounds of electrocuted man and machines sang across the battlefield, but ten miles away, in what was once Fort Knox, a tall structure began to appear and rise up into the Kentucky sky.

"ACTIVATE!" said the commander who was the in-charge of a fortress that was once impenetrable.

Then weird lights began to appear in the sky. Weird streaks of light danced into Kentucky sky. For anyone that bears to witness the event was dumbfounded by the beauty of the lights. It was like an aurora but somewhere in the battlefield…

The sky began to clear out, a moment after the skies began to rain lightning bolts into the Earth, and everything disappeared… the clouds, the rain, and the winds… all of that disappeared. And so…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream echoed throughout the countryside. The female esper is failing down into the ground. It was Misaka.

Then like a light from a torch, the man with a dragon-like avatar flies to Misaka. "MISAKA!" And the boy flying at mach speeds, was able to reach the falling Misaka!

"Misaka! Misaka! Can you hear me?" Touma carried Misaka in a bridal manner. Inside his dragon, Touma shake Misaka repeatedly in order to wake her up.

All of the sudden, Touma stopped on moving. Before, he flies in the air rapidly, but now, he was just hovering up in the sky. "What did you do to her?" the man asked and then no reply.

Soon the mouth of the dragon began to open. Inside it, a vast amount of energy began to pile up in his mouth. Then, dozens of streaks of lights began to surround the dragon. With that loud roar began to resonate in the area.

Meanwhile back to Fort Knox…

"Sir, the power output of the AIM field disruptor is fluctuating wildly!" the operator of the disruptor said.

"Crank it up to maximum… We need to capture back the packages." The commander replied. Soon, the operator of the machine crank up the power levels of the machine.

"Yes Sir," said the operator.

"Clearance: Level Thirteen! Password: Juliet-November-Zero-Three-Nine-Oscar-Foxtrot-Six-Five!" the commander yelled.

"Access Granted – Psychic Inhibitor turning on!"

Then, a large power surge began to devastate the area. Before all of the auroras travel through the sky in all directions, now all of them travel in a straight line, all of them headed to the direction of the dragon.

For a short time, back to the dragon, a significant amount of energy was piling up in the dragon's mouth. But something is suppressing back the dragon… they were the auroras streaking wildly through the sky. Sensing the opportunity that was in front of them the soldiers began to move in to the dragon.

"This tank division Zulu, we have the target lock," said by a tank commander through radio.

"This tank division Alpha, we have the target lock," said by the other tank commander through radio.

Then, out of nowhere, a formation of more than twenty squadrons of the US Airforce appeared. Without warning, all aircraft engaged the flying dragon. More than 10 Apollos engaged the dragon, and dragon didn't even present a resistance to them.

While all the violence was happening outside of them, inside of the dragon, there was two espers. They were Touma and Mikoto. Mikoto, because of the psychic inhibitor, was semi-unconscious.

"Hey, Touma… What… What is… happ… happening… My head… it hurts…!" Mikoto was passing in and out of consciousness. Touma was panicking about what to do with the injured esper.

'Everything will be alright, Misaka-san… everything will be alright… argggghhhh!" Mikoto looked up to the man who was carry her in a bridal manner while kneeling down on something. Soon, Touma began to spit blood on his mouth. _"What the hell is this pain coming from?"_

"Touma… don't worry about me anymore… Please lea… (cough!) Please leave me… leave me here… Go and… and get out… of here… alone… The allies… have managed… to… to get us trapped." and with that blood began to spur out of Misaka's mouth and nose. She then fell unconscious.

"Hey! Hey, Misaka! Don't say such (cough) things! I'll get out of here, I promise."

"Hey Misaka! Misaka!"

"Don't do this Misaka! Hey WAKE UP!" Touma yelled!

Part 7: Academy City

It was dim... there were no lights to be seen. There were no illuminations inside the room, except for one light that was turning on and off in periodic manner. It was the windowless building… the building that was sitting in the middle of Academy City's district 7, the building that was said that not even the most powerful bomb on Earth could even make a dent on the building.

Near the light that was turning on and off in a periodic manner was a man, there was man who was floating upside down. He was no other than Aleister Crowley, the chairman of Academy City.

Looking through a monitor inside the tank where he was floating, a certain scene from the Kentucky Plains was playing live via Academy City's state of the art satellites. He saw all the violence in the area. He saw the dragon being 'attacked' by the auroras. He witnessed the two esper of Academy City are being attacked by the Allied army. He noticed that something new is going to bloom out of this violence.

"Imagine Breaker… time to wake up… Kamijou Touma."

Part 8: The Kentucky Plains

Fort Knox Control Room:

With the AIM disruptors online, the airforce and the army pinning down the dragon and the electrical menace down, all seems to be going in order. Victory for the Allied Army is evitable.

"Sir, Psychic Inhibitor no 1, 2 and 3 are working at 100% working order." A soldier made his report to his commander.

"Good! Now activate all inhibitors… 200%!" the commander said.

"Yes Sir!" answered the soldier.

Back to the battlesite, the dragon has been brought down to the ground. All tanks, artillery, missiles, planes… every military weapons that can fire a round were firing all their payloads n rounds to the dragon. The draconic avatar of the Imagine breaker was starting to disintegrate.

"Hey, Misaka-san, please wake up! Wake up! (coughing blood) Please!" soon Touma was bleeding from his nose and his mouth! "_What the hell is happening to me? Is this the end for me?" _Outside the draconic avatar, an intense barrage of firepower rained down on him… Inside he power was slowly corroding and eroding from the inside out.. Kamijou Touma is losing the fight!

"Misaka-san… I… I promise you we will survive!" after that, Touma's consciousness completely faded into nothingness. His eyes were still open but they were lifeless. His aura is still blazing but burning palely. He was still standing, but with his left wrapped on Misaka while his right hand is dangling down like a zombie. Still he is not lifeless.

Although his right hand his dangling like a zombie, the aura that was emanating out of it was different. Around his body a pale blue aura was covering him and is producing the weakening draconic avatar. But in his right arm it was a different story. When the spiky haired boy fell unconscious, the auroras began to infiltrate his aura, but soon all the aura that was present there were absorbed by his right hand. Now his right hand is starting to get blurry and is releasing a dark blue aura. Soon…

Part 9: Inside Touma's mind

"Where am I?" the boy asked. Soon he opened his eyes. It was a chaotic environment. Above him was the pristine blue sky, and under his feet was a clear blue sea. He was standing above the clear dark blue ocean. However, there were no clouds, no sun, no moon, and no stars in the sky. Instead a menacing sight of dancing auroras turning the blue sky into an ugly violet color and the ocean into a bubbling black liquid.

"WHERE AM I?" The boy yelled, but there was no reply except for an eerie silence. There was nothing. Soon he noticed something is heavy hanging down on his left hand. He then looked down. It was Misaka. "Hey, Misaka-san, wake up! Hey!" Touma yelled and yet again their no response coming from the Electro Princess.

Touma was about to carry Misaka in a bridal manner but he noticed something is not right. He right arm, specifically from the right elbow to the right hand disappeared. "Hey what is happening to me! CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER ME?" Touma yelled even louder. Soon everything around him became a sinister dark black.

Then something came out of the blue. A strange light began to emerge right in front of the spiky haired boy. It was an entity, made up of pure energy. It looked like…

"Who are you? Why? Why do you look like me?" the boy asked to the silhouette in front of him. The silhouette moved closer to the boy.

"I am you. You are I! We are one and the same except for one thing… I am a denizen of the past; you are the representative of the future." The silhouette said.

"I don't understand! What are talking about." The boy asked him.

"I am the master of the past and long forgotten era… You are the ruler of the new and blooming age. I believe it is time for you I… no I think it is time for you to wake up." And the silhouette disappeared into a burst of sparkling small blobs of light. And with that Touma's right hand finally appeared, attached in his right arm looking brand new. Reptilian eyes began to emerge in his eyes. He was like a walking mass of energy. Soon the chaotic world suddenly was turned into a peaceful world.

"Time to destroy this screwed up illusion of this world!"

Part 10: Back to the Kentucky Plains

It's been more than two minutes since the barrage had started. But with that two minutes, the dragon was severely weakened. Dust filled up the air. Inside a four hundred thousand square meter area, all of the terrain was completely damaged. Nothing was left standing. The firing and the violence in the area also caused a mass panic among civilian population. Many civilians were running all over the place. The death toll was rising.

But the army and the airforce doesn't care anymore about what is happening there. What they care about this time is to put down that top enemy of the state. They even managed to forget the 'packages' that was starting to move away from them.

"Do you think they will survive in an attack like that." The slim and middle aged man asked. This man was Kenji Tenzai, one of the major architects of the Japanese Imperial mechanized army and is also one of the war veterans of the third world war.

"I don't know but what ever happen, whether they survive or not… We shall honor there sacrifice. From this day forward the two of them will become hero and heroine of Japan… a symbol of Japan!" the proud prince said.

"Yes, your highness." The man around him bowed down in agreement. Soon, there precious transport plane was on sight. Their EVAC has arrived.

Back on the battlefield, the suppression of Kamijou Touma was still raging on. One after the other cannons, planes, missiles, tanks, rockets, and even rifles were firing lively. They were confident that they would finally defeat the spiky haired boy when…

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" a loud roar echoed throughout the field. Soon a pair of large magnificent wing with a grand electrical armor covering the avatar's scales appeared out of that dust. With a single beat of the wing, the dust around the draconic avatar were dispersed and blown away in to surrounding atmosphere. What was shown next was shocking and a source of great fear… it was Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto and the lightning dragon avatar.

"Are you felling better now, Misaka-san?" Touma asked the girl beside him.

"Yes, Yes, I'm alright! I am… I'm feelin… uhmm… better… yeah, better than before." The girl blushed crimson red on her face.

"I don't you still don't feel that good. Anyway lets finish this." Clouds above them began to revolve around the dragon's head. Soon, the dragon opened up it mouth and revealed its menacing sharp fangs followed by a large roar that can only be compared to a thunderclap.

Out of fear and desperation, everyone fired everything they have left. Every rocket, bullet, missiles and shells bathe the dragon with pure firepower but…

"Hey, I don't know I can do something like this. I don't know I can also stop projectiles of this quantity. I'm so powerful!" Touma bragged into himself.

'Shut up idiot… Its all thanks to our combined abilities, our… my magnetism and your energy was able to stop all of them… Now time to send them back to where it came from…" all the ammunitions that's was fired on them turned 180 degrees pointing back to where it was fired then all of those ammos were sent back to where it came from.

"Now time to fire back." The dragon turned its head into the direction of the source of the auroras and soon opened up its mouth. With the forks of lightning began to flow into the dragons body and into its mouth. Then Mikoto pick up a coin in her pocket. "Ahmm, what are you doing?" the boy asked. "Im just adding up the spices here in this shoot that's all. Payback time, I guess!" the girl stood up straight into the dragon's mouth aiming for the facility that almost killed them.

"Fire!" Misaka yelled. Then a large beam of light with electricity fitted with a coin as a projectile on it was fired. Seconds later, a massive explosion with a power of about equal to one to five kilotons of dynamite explosion rocked the entire state. Then a mushroom cloud appeared in the sky.

Seeing that explosion, everyone who survived in that attacked by the dragon earlier ran for his or her lives. Others even left their weapons and their machineries. A completely retreat filled the area. Soon, there was nothing left but the draconic avatar.

"It's finally over. It's over! We won!" Touma yelled sending out a series of beams into the sky!

"Yea! Finally it's done! Now let's head back! Let's go home… Touma!" Misaka said while blushing! Immediately Touma moved in and carried her on his back. Misaka first glared at the boy angrily but soon she just let out a smile.

And with a single wingbeat, the dragon sent itself into the sky. Soon, it flew away out of the scene… leaving the battlefield behind.

Between the Lines:

Mt. Rushmore Headquarters: Six Hours after the Japanese Invasion of America.

The commander-in-chief of the most powerful country in the world was shocked. His pride, the American army and airforce along with supposedly impenetrable fortress, Fort Knox, was infiltrated and destroyed by a country they thought was already dead, the Japanese Empire. The Japanese have managed to push in to American territory within three hours.

With Japan currently occupying the state of California, Florida, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Philadelphia, Maryland, Washington D.C. and parts of Virginia and the American war machine on the retreat, the Japanese pre-emptive strike cost the Americans dearly. The commander-in-chief has to make a decision soon, request help from the now hostile EU or launch a counter-attack the Japanese Homeland using the Chronosphere system and the Proton Collider superweapon.

But seemingly out of nowhere, ten men wearing black suits carrying brief cases entered the control room. "Who are you, how did you gain access to this room!" the president asked.

"Relax sir, we are from the Organization, and we have level 23 and level 25 authorization… We are here to discuss about the current mess that your administration has made." Soon a man opened one of the briefcase. Almost in an instant, he gained access to the high-level sensitive classified information and control of the base.

"Organization, what the hell is that?" The President asked them but no one answered. Soon, on the monitor, a satellite view of the entire United States of America became visible. Then, the satellite camera zoomed in to a patch of land near Fort Knox that was filled with destroyed tanks and burning wreckage, and made a playback.

Three minutes later, and almost ninety minutes back in time, in the video feed, everyone was shocked when they all see this monstrosity; it is a great dragon flashing brightly with electricity arching throughout its body. Then one of man-in-black paused the video.

"This one is the greatest failure you have done as a president. The legendary beast that bears no name has been awaken from its 10000-year slumber. This is level 22 classified information but we are here to reveal to you to discuss about how to deal with that kind of opponent, and also the Allied defeat in Kyushu!" the man said.

"Defeat in Kyushu, legendary beast, dragon, awaken… what the hell are you talking about and why do you have more access to classified information and what the hell is clearance level 23 and 25… I am the fucking president of the fucking United States of America and the maximum clearance for any man to acquire in my country is level 20 and that is my level of authority!" the President yelled to the men in black.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. President but the level of access you have to the United States of America is limited. No offenses but you are a bad president, for you have allowed the EU to left the Allies and the NATO to be dismantled. Now just listen to us and well explain to you what you are going to do!" the man said.

"And why am I going to listen to your words, you don't exist… and I have the power to prove that. In fact…" the President was suddenly interrupted by the one of the men in black.

"Japan will soon ask the United States some high cost demands. Knowing that they have already control of the satellite weapons, the media and our airspace and also they have manage to salvage the symbol of Japanese Imperialism, the crown prince of Japan and they have their level 5s rampaging all over our coastlines, there is nothing you can do. Just give them what they want. That is an order from the highest-level authority of the organization. We can't risk going to war with Orthodox, the Catholics, and the Anglicans." The man said.

"What do you mean Orthodox, Catholics, and Anglicans?" The President asked.

"Is the CIA and the NSA that weak in gathering information, or you are just left behind. You are not suited for your position after all." The man said. "Anyway, now that you have awakened that dragon, don't you ever dare to pick a fight with Academy City or its allies. We are not prepared yet to enter the war… Not in a one-year timeframe." Soon the ten men in black walked away with their briefcases with them and made an exit.

"What the hell was that?" The President asked himself.

Somewhere in frozen wastelands in Norway

The blizzard was strong. The winds were howling through the plain, blowing at typhoon speeds. It was minus thirty degrees Celsius. But a beautiful maiden was standing on top of a mountain. She was wearing some very revealing clothes and witch's hat. She was staring on the horizon where the sun was already starting to rise.

Soon, something disturbs her peace while standing on a mountain. It was an invisible wall of manna, surging through the Earth like a giant wave traversing the ocean. It was the aftermath of the AIM field – manna waves of the Earth being mixed and disturbed by a force so powerful, only a few creatures in history of the nine realms of Yggdrasil, the tree of life.

"So you are finally awake… the ten thousand years of waiting is finally over. This is going to be fun. I can't wait what will you do, king of Midgard and the ancient city of Atlantis… the king who has no name." the Magic Goddess closed her eyes and smiled "Let's see what will you do, I will observe you o great king in the sidelines."

-End of Chapter-

Well, that is Chapter Five, I am already thinking, I have already using so many names from RA3. Well, don't worry, I will only use them in Japanese Side. Only the weapons, and ideas, as well as Japanese Military will be used in this fanfiction. That is all. Sorry for the long release and also with the wrong grammars. Wow, I manage to write something this big, it's even twice as big as Chapter 2… Well, it doesn't matter.

By the way, my intention is to use mythologies, conspiracies and ideologies present today in our world in this fanfiction. Don't worry my friends. We will come soon to Index. Next update will be the last chapter for the American Invasion Arc. Also I intend to let Touma not only negate powers through his right hand… I also wanted Touma to absorb and use the power of anyone he managed to encounter with his left hand. In other words, he has the power of destruction and creation. He has the ultimate power, the envy of all entities living in all nine realms of Yggdrasil. For those who don't have an idea about the Norse Mythology, I would like you people to research for it when you time… I promise it would be fun.

And don't worry you guys, Othinus will also made an appearance in this fanfiction, but not in this season. You see, I also intend to use her as something to enhance Touma's power more to a… wait I am already spoiling the story. Don't worry, you will see soon enough.

Anyway don't forget to make a review… That's all! Thank you for reading my story. Before I go, I will leave you some specs about the weapons that were used here.

Weapons information from the Bank:

Academy City Transport Plane – is a hypersonic bomber converted into a special vehicle that has the vertical takeoff capabilities and can fly at hypersonic speeds – speed close to 7000 kilometers per hour, enough to travel from Tokyo to Moscow in an hour.

Proton Collider – is the Allied Superweapon. It unleashes charges of anti-protons contained within a sustained magnetic field and fires these bolts into a ballistic trajectory towards a designated area. In addition, as it is an anti-matter weapon, it's destructive potential increases with any enemy units caught within the chain reaction area, dealing more damage than usual.

Chronosphere – is also an Allied Superweapon. It uses complex Physics to send anyone to anywhere across the globe. In other words, it was a simple mass teleportation device developed by the Allies. It can send anyone as long as the samples being sent to a certain location are protected by a metal or special clothing or else they are at risk of being killed in the process.

Athena Satellite System – is an Allied Satellite Weapon. It uses the power of the sun, absorbs it, stores it, and fires it anytime it is needed. There are 64 satellites orbiting around the Earth at eight major orbits across the planet with eight satellites orbiting per orbit.

AIM field disruptor – (I made this weapon up) is a special defensive weapon by the Allies. It has the capacity to cripple down and denies any espers in a vicinity of twenty five-mile distance from the disruptor. This weapon, because it denies any kind of espers from using their powers, it has the tendency to destroy the brain of the esper, causing them to fell unconscious.

Psychic Inhibitor – (I made this weapon up) is also a special defensive weapon by the Allies against over powered espers like level fives. These weapons are the upgraded version of the AIM disruptors, inspired from a certain esper that the Allied army had encountered ten years ago in the battle of Nagasaki that cost the Allies dearly. Now this weapon, as part of Esper Denial System by the US, uses particles that only the US science development center in Area 51 knows, that basically looks like an aurora, could be fatal for an esper, and even humans if left unchecked. What does it do, it simply inhibits anyone from letting him or her to use his or her mental prowess, which could also even have an effect on the Imagine Breaker.


	6. Chapter 6: Negotiations

Hello, good day everyone… this is my first TAMNI fanfiction story. Well, everyone… this story is a blend of Red Alert 3 and Toaru Majutsu no Index. This is 90% TAMNI and 8% RA3 and 2% other sources. I don't own the TAMNI story and RA3 game. Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and bad plot construction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my new story…

Toaru Kotonaru Rekishi (A Certain Different History)

Chapter 5: Negotiations

Part 1: United States of America – 36 hours after invasion

It was close to noontime in South Dakota. But unlike the noontime yesterday, the noontime today was rather gloomy and shocking. Just last night, the full force of the Japanese Imperial Navy crashed into the United States like a sledgehammer being thrown to a brick wall. Most of the US Navy based all over it Pacific territories were in disarray. Since last night, the Japanese manage to gain control to the US satellite weapon system. Guam, Subic Naval Base, Pearl Harbor and Sydney Naval Base, four major US ports in the Pacific controlled by the US were fully destroyed by aerial and satellite bombing by Academy City Forces.

In the homeland, the US army is losing ground fast to the fast moving Coalition leaded by Academy City. What remains of the mighty US West Coast Army and Army Reserves in the West Coast were on a retreat and reorganizing in the state of Nevada and Arizona. California is lost. Japanese troops fresh from Japan, were paradropped in all strategic targets in Oregon and Washington. Academy City Bombers are bombing down important targets in Seattle.

On the other side of the US Coast, Japanese troops that made landfall just last night in the Chesapeake Bay were now marching in front of the White House. Pockets of American Resistance were still felt in the area especially in the Pentagon, but they were no match of the technological might of Academy City. All across the East Coast, about a force of 1000 Academy City troops and 10000 Japanese soldiers stormed in to the occupied beaches. Boston, New York, Miami, and Washington D.C. is now under Japanese control.

With Hollywood under the Imperial Army, Japan began to spread news about US defeat in every frontlines. Following the barrage of propagandas, unrest began the rise all over the US. This once impenetrable and powerful country is now gone. Japanese troops are squeezing in their forces in both coast. Soon, protests began to erupt all over the country. Massive protesters began crashing in Detroit. New Orleans, Dallas, and Oklahoma City closed down the government because of civil unrest and armed violence. Chicago is a mess as refugees poured out of the city in fear that the Japanese will reach the city in less than a week.

The US is in a complete disarray.

Part 2: Mt. Rushmore – US Central Command Center: 36 hours after the invasion

"President, what are we going to do?" The general cried out. "Our army is completely helpless against these eastern barbarians."

"I DON'T KNOW!" the president yelled. "I don't know what to do. America is completely powerless. No Superweapon is effective enough to make a major damage against them."

"Sir we have big trouble in the Pacific!" the man yelled inside the room, catching the attention of the President.

"What is happening in the Pacific?" the president asked.

"Our allies in occupied Japan are under attack by the Imperial Army. Kyushu, Shikoku, the Republic of Japan, Hokkaido, and even Korea, the Imperial army is making a move." The man said.

"I don't have time to deal with that problem anymore." The president declared. "We already have a set of problems of our own here!"

Then the President turned on the TV. What was shown in television next was beyond words. It was a live footage in Kyoto, the old imperial capital of Japan. The crowned prince of Japan is back on to his throne. His four generals are also with him. In front of the prince lie his small and battered army, monks, priestesses, and civilians loyal to the Empire.

And there is more. The Chief Priest of Japan walked slowly to the crowned prince. With him are two katanas and the Imperial Seal placed in a soft pillow decorated with precious gems and pearls.

"My Prince I present to you the holy seal of Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. May you become the great ruler of the all lands under heaven!" the priest kneeled in front of the prince with great pride and honor. The prince graciously accepted the offer given to him by his chief priest. After that, all monks and priestesses kneeled down and bowed their heads. "ALL HAIL THE NEW EMPEROR!" yelled the chief priest. Then the crowd followed him immediately, shouting "ALL HAIL THE NEW EMPEROR! Banzai!"

Soon the four generals of the Emperor, wearing a samurai armor with four different ornaments embedded on it symbolizing the four legendary creatures that guards Japan; Genbu of the North, Seiryu of the East, Suzaku of the South and Byakko of the west, appeared near the Emperor. Almost in an instant the four generals moved close to the newly crowned Emperor. And with that the man on the center, General Shinzo grabbed the two katanas and kneeled in front of the Prince. "Our Emperor, we offer you complete control of the shogunate" he said.

The Emperor immediately stood up and graciously received the two katanas. After receiving it, he sheathed the two swords and walks pass his servants. "My brave people, thank you for giving me the authority to rule all of Japan," he bowed in front of his subjects and raised his head afterwards, "for many years, our country has suffered greatly during and after that war. Now we have enough of it," the prince placed his right hand on the handle of his katana, unsheathed the sword, and finally raised it into the sky.

"I have enough of this suffering. It is time for dragon to rise up. Sunrise has come at last to our country. I, Prince, no… Emperor Tatsu proudly declared the start of a new era in history. Let the "Ryu no Jidai", the age of the dragon, begin!" and with that a thunderous cry of everyone watching history unfolding before their eyes roared throughout Kyoto. The militaristic prince has finally became emperor.

"As your new emperor, my first order is… the unification of Japan. First we will crush all traces of the blasphemy that is infesting the very island that I am currently standing today, the so-called Republic of Japan. Then we will marched in all direction to liberate our home islands; to Shikoku, to Kyushu, to Hokkaido. Next, we will pushed out all the barbarians scoundrels out of Korea, Manchuria, Formosa, and reclaim back the Pacific and the Indo-Chinese region from them. Finally we shall start to even spread the glory of our Empire to all four corners of the globe!" the Emperor made a bold speech in front of his people. Plus, this speech was viewed by all nations, which includes the President of the United States.

"I, Emperor Tatsu, formally declares war to the Republic of Japan, the state of Hokkaido, the Commonwealth of Shikoku and the state of Kyushu!" he took a short breath and then, "To my loyal soldiers and to my ally, Academy City… I extend to you may deepest gratitude."

Part 3: Mt. Rushmore – US Central Command Center: 37 hours after the invasion

For thirty minutes after that speech, everyone inside the room remained silent. The Japanese Empire is now back to business. Academy City is now fully involved in the war, turning the Japanese Empire into a superpower in just one night. With Japan-Academy City forces rampaging all across America, nothing more, even though three-quarters of the American Army were remained untouched all thanks to the quick disintegration of command and demoralization of the army, in their disposal can stop the Japanese onslaught.

Then suddenly a call from both Kyoto and Academy City finally come.

"Greetings from the new Empire of Japan, I am Emperor Tatsu! I have come to discuss the terms in which our nations could agree on," said the Emperor.

"How did you? Nevermind, what do you want Emperor of Japan! What do you want to discuss with the two of us." The President asked.

"As you can see, if we the Japanese and Academy City will continue this war, in one month time, we will finally be able to occupy the US and/or established a puppet government in you dear country. Plus, during that one month, I'm afraid, Japan will be able to kill at least ten million Americans in that one month time. And after that, in a space of one and a half year, Japan will finally be able to get back every territory they lost during that war, but what if we can manage to talk this thing out," the representative of Academy City, a board member of Academy City to be precise, said.

"Terms? Are you asking me to surrender? Because if it is unconditional surrender you've been asking, the let me tell you, YOU TALKED TO THE WRONG GUY!" The president said with a hint of anger in his face.

"Oh my, are you saying that I am telling you to surrender uncondionally? I'm sorry to tell you, that is not I am talking about. Well let's get straight to the point shall we?" the man smirked. "Our chairman, together with the new emperor has agreed that for Japan to stop its push into US territory, America must follow three terms." The representative said.

'Three terms… Tell me! I'm listening!" the president asked.

"Well then! Number One… America must return or surrender all of its territorial claims across the Pacific to Japan. That includes Hawaii, Guam, and the Marianas." The representative said.

"Surrender! Are you kidding me! Then I will not…" the president showed his protest to the two man in front of him, but he was ignored by them.

"Two… America must never involve itself against any wars participated by Japan." The Emperor said.

"And three, America must surrender any kinds of information it has about the Religious Movements inside and outside American territory and religious activities done by any 'organizations'." The Emperor added.

"You have twelve hours to decide, commander-in-chief! That is all!" then the communication between the two great nations was cut.

"What the hell was that?" asked the president to himself. Nobody answered him except for a

Part 4: Mt. Rushmore – US Central Command Center: 40 hours after the invasion

Inside the room, tensions were building up. The president and his consultants and generals are all deprived of sleep, only sleeping for 3 hours since the incident happened. Since Washington is already on enemy territory, the President was forced to keep himself shut inside his 500-meter deep underground bunker. Now, the only thing that comforts him is his family.

It has also been three hours since Kyoto and Academy City made contact with America. Spy satellites, which has evaded the destruction and capture from enemy hands because of its headquarters and facilities where located in Houston, was the only thing left for America to use in space. Before the Third World War, these satellites were essential for the US as it provides unparalled reconnaissance in space. But when the Athena system was put into action, these satellites were then neglected by the US Army because of the multipurpose functions of the system. The federal government also failed to provide satisfactory budget to these assets, the satellites were left unattended in space. As a result, these satellites were neglected that not even the Empire bothered to take care of them. Now after almost ten years of rest, the satellite network is finally back online.

"Sir President, Houston has made contact with us. The Watchdog network is now online. Displaying global hawks in three, two, one…," the operator said.

"Good, now began making territorial perimeters and DEFCON zones. Also try to monitor the movements in Europe, Asia, and Russia, especially Japan!" the president said and without a reply, the operator immediately focused on his work and performs what the president asked him.

Thirty minutes later…

"President, we have finally completed the global hawk reconnaissance. These are all the military movement of all the armies of the world. And these documents were all the intercepted communications intercepted by our Watchdogs ears." The secret service agent displayed a lot of pictures and papers. Immediately the generals began to read and analyze the data they have. Even the President helped on the analyzing of radio transmissions scripts captures by the satellites, then one hour later.

One hour later, comprehensive analysis about the next 72-hour troop movements was completed. This is what was found in the analysis:

A large Russian army formation was detected near the EU – Russian borders. EU armies are also moving in to its eastern borders to counter the Russian threat. The iron line between Soviets and Europeans are heating up.

After that, a second Russian army formation was detected in Siberia. It was predicted to reach a nearby Naval Port in Kamchatka Peninsula in the next 36 hours. If this tanks and men are to be loaded in, transports, in a week time, this army could make landfall in Anchorage in Alaska, which could threaten the oil supply to US.

Aside from the Russian major movements to its borders, another line is forming up in the English Channel. Battleships, carriers and destroyers as well as submarines and planes from the British Navy and the Euro Navy are moving in and head to head with each other. Tensions between the British Royalty and the European Council was bad since the FutureTech incident but not like this. According to the satellite imagery, a large armada of the British Navy and the EU Navy was detected in the area.

More troop movement was detected by the watchdogs. One of them was in China were men and machines are moving in to the Chinese East Coast and to the border between Korea. Brazil is also moving its troops to its borders in the west. British forces are starting to make their moves in Sub-Saharan Africa. The MENA region, especially in places like Iraq, Iran, Syria, and Egypt, skirmishes began spark in and out in the Middle East.

"What the hell is this," said the President while scratching his head.

"It looks like World War Four is going to start soon. Even Brazil and China is making their move," one of the Generals said.

"I don't care about those dewbs. What worry is this Russian formation in Kamchatka. Remember that our navy has already been weaken by the Japanese. We can't afford to face the Russians in a naval battle, not now." The general said.

"Then tell me, what is a better option for the United States, face the Red Army and accept total defeat or accept the terms presented to us by the Japanese. Either way, we already lost the battle here." A man said.

"This is the biggest decision in my life so I have one option only I don't want my people to fall into communism. This is America for god sakes. After this war is resolved, the will sign that resignation paper. And for my decision, we will accept the terms presented to us by Japan. Prepare to send in all information the Japanese wants." The president made a sad face. But his eyes remain confident. "I declare ceasefire to take effect as of today. The war is over, and Japan won the war."

"Yes, Mr. President!" the entire crowd was shocked. This is the first after the Declaration of Independence in America was a nation of another affiliation and at the same who is an enemy and is at war with US has ever made landfall with the homeland. This is a shocking history for US. The war is over. Ceasefire was declared. Everything for the US was lost.

Part 4: Mt. Rushmore – US Central Command Center: 48 hours after the invasion

All American eyes were now glued into their screens. In a two-day span, history was changed, forever. The statue of Liberty falls. Japanese soldier are picture taking themselves while seating in the President's chair inside the White House. Japanese Tanks, which just arrived to America twelve hours ago, are now rumbling with their trends in Hollywood. American soldiers just came popped out of pillboxes and building ruins with their hands held up high with a white flag. Finally, the guns were silent.

And now here is the president, appearing in front of the cameras, preparing to make his surrender speech, with all of America and some important leaders all over the world glued onto their televisions. Then…

"I as President of United States of America is sad to tell you this… we were defeated by a foreign army none other than the Empire of Japan. As your president, I hereby declared that America shall now follow all the terms and conditions presented to us by Japan." The president looked down a bit. He then picked up a piece of paper and read.

"And here are the conditions Japan asked. First, we must surrender to Japan all our claims in the Pacific. Second, we must not participate any war that is against Japanese interest. Finally, we must give up some of our secrets to Japan." The President said.

"And now I finally submit to all those terms and conditions. Hereby, I declare a total ceasefire and the surrender of arms to the Japanese Empire. For all of you, the American people, my people, my order is for all of you to bear the unbearable and suffer the insufferable. That is all." Ending his speech with is head held up high, the guilty president, once the cameras were turned off, walked away silently while holding his phone with his hands, with sadness glistening through his face.

"Mr. President, are you alright," his female secretary, asked him.

"Yes, I am alright." The president answered.

Part 5: Somewhere in the skies of America

There were two humanoid silhouettes flying in the sky. It was a magnificent sight for those who can see it. But unfortunately, no one on Earth has the ability to see them. In this part of the world, only a few fuzz of clouds could be seen floating in the sky, except for one exceptional thing that was flying at a speed of 6,500 kph at an altitude of 20000 meters.

"Is that the plane that we are looking for?" the boy asked.

"I think so, well than let's send the coded message to him?" the girl asked him back.

"I hope I did the right thing to do in this war." The boy immediately followed the plane. Soon, his avatar began to flap its wings sending it flying close to the plane. "How about here, can you send it using your powers?" the boy asked.

"I think so." Soon a little spark appeared around her. The flashed lasted only for an instant. "I hope he will read the message soon. We need to warn him that everything happened there triggered something the even that number 5 failed to grasp in deeper." The girl said.

"Yeah you're right. Well, and then let's keep this a secret. I don't want being hunted down by the Anti-Skill." The boy said.

"Let's go, before the satellites pick us up!" And in a sudden blur, the unidentified object disappeared, leaving a certain hypersonic plane in the sky to fly alone.

Part 6: Air Force 1, somewhere in the skies of Missouri: 6 hours after the surrender

The war was over; Japan has gained all that it wants. All over the East and West coasts, Japanese troops are falling back. All territories that were once occupied by the Japanese are now all returned back to America. On the other hand, America was in shambles. Cities, especially New York, were in ruins. The naval pre-emptive attack and the Japanese blitzkrieg demolish all American resistance like a hot knife through butter. In the end, all that US gained in this war are casualties, demoralized and disorganized army and national humiliation. The thirst of revenge is up.

In the skies above America, a hypersonic plane, Air Force 1 was flying across the sky. Six hours had passed since he made his speech. Now a peace agreement, along with the ceding of all the American territories are about to be signed in Washington D.C. along with delegates from Japan and Academy City. The disgraced President is now watching his phone looking at the picture of his family who has sleeping in their quarters inside the plane. However, something catches his attention. He received a text message in the middle of a supersonic plane flying at a speed of 6500 kilometers per hour at an altitude of 20 000 meters.

When the President opened the message, he found out that it was a coded message, based on a code used by the Japanese in the Pacific Theater during World War 2 in their invasion of China, the war that turned Japan into a scientific superpower. It was a Morse code message. However, there was more. After scrolling down and not minding to read all those ones and zeros, he found a message in the bottom of the screen saying, "don't trust your allies, and not even the NSA and the CIA."

"I know this code, this is Japanese of origin." The President said.

"What did you say, Mr. President?" his secretary said.

"Nevermind about me, when we get back to Washington, after the signage of the treaty between US and Japan, I need you to contact that conspiracist, tch, I never thought we may use him in times like this. I have a bad feeling that this message is something that is important to national security." The President said.

"Well, ok," his secretary answered.

Part 7: Washington D.C. White House – six hours after signing the treaty of surrender

The signage of the treaty between the US and Japan was surely the most embarrassing moments in US history. Added to that, the Japanese Flag, at the moment of signing the treaty, was still flying with colors in the white house. Added to that, the Japanese marines together with the Japanese airforce was still in the air. This is the day of triumph for the Japanese and a start for the US to seek revenge on the nation that humiliated them.

But that is not the thing the US President has in mind. What bothered the president that time was the text message he received just a few hours ago. Phones usually don't work at an altitude of 20000 meters, let alone a text message. It even requires the help of satellites to even make contact with the president onboard Airforce 1. The text message doesn't make any sense. In addition to that, there is a warning, for the President, not to use the NSA or the CIA to decipher the message.

While scratching his head inside his office, someone knock his door. Soon, someone opened the door. It was his secretary.

"President, the man that you are looking for has arrived," said his secretary.

"Yo, Mr. Katze, what's up!" the man asked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that? Geez, I'm the President, remember that!" the President said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mr. Roberto Katze, what is your major concern here? You didn't call me to have some buddy talks with you, right?" the man said to him. "But before we can start, can you disable all the bugs and the cameras here. And also, I wish that your agents here should get out of here as well." He added.

"Why do you wish to go on to such lengths not to allow anyone to be here?" he asked.

"Because, Mr. President, I have a feeling that something big is coming to your way, and these people are no joke." The president looked at the man closely. Moments later, the president commanded everyone, even his secretary to come out. He also shut down all electronics inside the room.

After that, the president move close to the man in front of him. He then gave him a piece of trash paper with some zeroes and ones written in it. "Here, this is a Morse Code in binary sequence. Can you read it?" the president asked.

Immediately, the man grabbed the paper. He then grabbed his eyeglasses and start deciphering the text. "Woah, this is an old Morse Code of the Japanese Imperial Household. How did you get these kind of message?" the man asked him.

"I've got it from a text, while I was in Airforce One!" the President said.

"Whoever sent you this letter Mr. Katze, has a legit power and authority through the Japanese Military, on the level of the Emperor and his Four Generals. Whatever it is, someone wants to tell you something very important, something that is on the national level." Hearing the man before him, the President was completely shocked. He was right; this letter might prove itself to be very important.

"Can you decipher it?" the President asked.

"Who do you think is the man standing in front of you? I'm the former decoder secret documents before World War Three and also the fastest. Can I decipher it, of course I can and in fact I already did!" the man said.

"Already, wow that was fast. Now can you tell me what it says?" the President asked.

"The letter said that Imperial Government is being manipulated. Someone in America is secretly pulling the strings from behind and the war was just a way to destabilize America. Get out of America…" the man stopped reading.

"Get out of America, what do you mean by that?" the President stared at the man who was sweating heavily in front of him.

"Roberto, packed up your belongings. Let's get out of America. A coup d'état is going to happen soon. Just get out of this country. This warning came from the espers that destroyed Fort Knox," after hearing such revelation, the President just nodded his head. Something big is going to happen soon, and this is just the start of it.

Between the Lines:

(Radio screech) (Radio screech) (Radio screech)

"Aleister, I think you owe some explanation." The long bearded man with his face covered said.

"Hey! Hey! And what kind of explanation do you think I should give you?" the man floating inside a tank asked him.

"I have received a note that an Imperial Princess of the Japanese Empire had leaked some classified information to that Mr. Scandal! Tell me what those secrets that she managed to leak are?" the man said.

"Oy, relaxed! It was nothing just a note that the government was controlled by someone in your country and the coming coup. Any way you can manage it, anyway that is easy for you right?" the man floating in the tank said.

"You make it sound like its nothing. Anyway, I believe in your confidence. Nevermind about that lousy President, now how about our plan, is everything moving in order?" the man asked him.

"Of course. And as I predicted everyone is starting to make their own move too. Now you can do what you want with the US, I can move on with my plans and the world is ours for the taking." Aliester made a small smirk.

"Such a man you are… Anyway how is Imagine Breaker, did he enjoy my small gift of power to him?" the man said.

"Well, just looked at Fort Knox and find out the answer yourself? Anyway, I have some other business in mind, so if you excuse me, I have to go now, my time is precious, and I have to observed my Imagine Breaker, after all he is our greatest weapon and the key to our ultimate goal." Aleister shut down his connections and soon the screen turned into black.

"Don't worry, Aleister Crowley, soon, a great duel between Science and Magic is going to come in your way." Then the man slowly disappeared into the shadow.

-End of Chapter-

That is all folks. The curtain has finally been closed for this arc. We will have a timeskip soon – about 18 months perhaps. Well, Roberto Katze's administration will soon fall under the coup d'etat conducted by some hidden organization. I will not write it in the story but I will tell you in this afterword that a week after the signing of the treaty, a sudden coup d'etat will happen in the US. After that, Roberto Katze will fled into exile and will settle down in the United Kingdom. Soon, the national boundaries of the world changed drasticly, with Japan pushing down to Indonesia, US to Canada, England to Subsaharan Africa and Russia to central Asia. Well that's all for history lessons.

Anyway, next chapter, finally… Index Librorum Prohibiturom will make an appearance for the first time in this series. But, one word of advice, do not expect an Index falling down from the sky or something like that. Expect more of a very powerful Index looking for Touma like a prey. Also expect here to be very powerful too.

Well, I'm sorry for the crappy grammar. Sorry about that. It is just that I really hate English. I am only using English now in this fanfiction is it is because, the only way for me to tell you, my dear reader, the story that have in mind.

One last thing… don't forget to make a review about my story. I would love to read your reviews soon. Thank you very much for reading A Certain Different History and have a nice day.


End file.
